الانتقام
by anny30011989
Summary: عندما يصبح هدفك الوحيد في الحياة و الانتقام وتصبح مستعدا لان تضحي بحياتك من اجل تحقيق هذا الهدف فجاة لا تجد نفسك وحيدا فهل تتخلى عن هدفك و تتابع حياتك ام تنهي ما بدات به
1. Chapter 1

مرحبا هاته اول قصة لي يا جماعة باللغة العربية كتبتها منذ اول يوم شاهدت فيه القناص لذلك لا تبخلوا علي بارائكم فيها

استمتعوا

* * *

:تبدأ حكايتي مع كورابيكا كالتالي

بينما كنت أسير في جزيرة الحيتان و أقرأ كتابا ولم اسلم من نظرات الناس فيها فقد كنت فتاة جميلة بشعر ازرق غامق قصير و عينان رماديتان رائعتين و سروال قصير ازرق إلى جانب قميص ابيض تتخلله خرابيش من الأمام و حذاء رياضي ابيض ولكني تجاهلتهم لان ما كان يشغل بالي هو أهم "امتحان الصيادين" فجأة اصطدمت بشخص يرتدي ملابس غريبة ليست كباقي ملابس الأشخاص الذين هم حولي و لكنها لم تكن غريبة علي أبدا سروال و قميص أبيضان وفوقهما قميص طويل باللون الأزرق مفتوح من كلا الجهتين فقلت في نفسي "لم يرتدي هذا الشاب هاته الملابس ..هل..لا..لا اظن ذلك.." سقط كتابي من يدي ،اعتذر كل منا إلى الأخر، ثم حمل لي ذلك الشخص الكتاب فشكرته ،وتابع طريقه فالتفت وقلت:"أين رأيت هذا الشخص من قبل يا ترى؟" ثم تابعت طريقي ،أحسست بجوع شديد ،قلت في نفسي " لم آكل منذ وصلت إلى هنا.." نظرت حولي ،رأيت مطعما صغيرا فدخلت رحبت بي فتاة جميلة لها شعر بني قصير و عينان خضراوان جميلتان ،ترتدي ثوبا ورديا فقالت " أهلا يا آنسة تفضلي.." فقلت لها " شكرا "، فقالت " تفضلي قائمة الطعام.." قلت لها " شكرا " ،نظرت الى القائمة وقلت " مم.. أريد قطعتين من اللحم و كبة أرز إلى جانب عصير ال..." وبدأت أتذكر " عزيزتي خذي هاته التفاحة "، فقالت لي الفتاة " عصير ماذا يا آنسة..يا آنسة...!" فقلت "هه عصير ...!..عصير التفاح .." قالت " حسنا عن إذنك سيكون طلبك جاهزا خلال دقائق.." فقلت " شكرا فانا جائعة كثيرا...هههه" بقيت انظر إلى الطاولة فجأة دخل طفل صغيريرتدي قميصا و سروالا قصيرا وحذاءا باللون الأخضر و كان يتخلل زيه هذا بعض من اللون البني و قال " مرحبا خالتي.." قالت له الفتاة" أهلا يا صغيري لابد انك جائع، تعال سأحضر لك وجبة حالا" .نظر إلي الطفل و قال "مرحبا يا آنسة ،أنت غريبة عن هاته الجزيرة أليس كذلك " فقالت خالته "غون... توقف عن طرح الأسئلة..أنا آسفة يا آنسة " فقلت لها "لا عليك يا دعيه يسأل" ،ثم التفت إليه و قلت"أنت على حق، أنا غريبة عن الجزيرة، جئت إليها لاجتاز امتحان الصيادين" فقال بابتهاج "أنا أيضا" جاء الطعام قالت خالة غون " هيا يا غون طعامك جاهز أيضا هيا لتأكل ..." فقال " حاضر" ثم استدار إلي" أراك فيما بعد إلى اللقاء يا آنسة" فقلت " نادني.. إ..إيومي" فقال " أنا غون " فقلت " تشرفت بمعرفتك، نلتقي فيما بعد إذنا .." قال" نعم ،إلى اللقاء تناولت طعمي دفعت ثمنه و خرجت قررت التوجه إلى الميناء حيث السفينة التي ستقود المتسابقين كل سنة إلى مكان الامتحان و أنا أمر بسوق المدينة اشتريت بعض الأشياء التي ظننت أني سأحتاجها في الرحلة ،وأنا أمر بمطعم سمعت صراخا ،و سمعت نادلا يحذر شخصا من عنكبوت سام كان على طاولته، فجأة احمرت عينا ذلك الشخص و ضرب العنكبوت بشوكته، و أرسلها إلى عمود كان أمامه، ذهلت كثيرا تسمرت مكاني، لم اصدق ما تراه عيناي " هل...كيف...لكن...سأ...لا..ليس..الآن... إهدئي.. إهدئي ..." تحكمت في أنفاسي أخيرا " لكن ماذا عن الامتحان...!...هل...هناك احتمال كبير انه...حسنا سأراقبه ،و نرى إلى أين سيقودني" بعد أن إتخذت هذا القرار حاولت أن ابقي مسافة مقبولة بيننا ،حتى لا يلاحظني، إلى أن قادني إلى السفينة التي كنت سأبحر فيها لاجتياز امتحان الصيادين، فقلت في نفسي " ممم...إذن هو الأخر سيجتاز الامتحان، يا لها من صدفة..! " .وتبعته إلى ظهر السفينة لننتظر كلانا أن تنطلق ،كافحت حتى لا اذهب إليه في ذلك الوقت و اسأله السؤال الذي كنت أريد أن أطرحه عليه إنطلقت السفينة لاحظت أن ذلك الطفل الصغيرغون الذي إلتقيته في المطعم لم يأتي، فجأة، سمعت صراخ طفل " انتظرنا إنتظرنا يا سيدي أريد أن أسافر معك...! " و شخص آخر قال" و أنا أيضا..! " فقلت في نفسي " هه لقد وصل ظننته تراجع عن إجتياز الامتحان "و توجهت الى طرف السفينة لألقي نظرت على من معه قال قبطان السفينة الذي كان يرتدي قميصا ابيضا وفوقه سترة زرقاء وسروال بني وقبعة بيضاء الى جانب لحية اخذت معظم وجهه بصوت مرتفع " تأخرتما و لن أوقف السفينة الحقا بنا سباحة...!" صرخ الطفل "لا..!" سمعت احد الرجال على ظهر السفينة يقول" اقتراح الربان رائع سيلجئان إلى السباحة الحرة" قال شخص أخر" أو السباحة ظهرا و هذا أسرع لهما" نظرت إلى هذين الرجلين و التفت لأرى غون و خلفه رجل كان يرتدي بذلة زرقاء و نظارات سوداء يركضان إلى مكان أعلى من السفينة و ربط خيط صنارته بصخرة وقفز و ذلك الشاب ممسك به فصرخت " لالالا...ستسقطان في عرض البحر..!" ولكنها حطا على ظهر السفينة غون على ركبتيه و الشاب على وجهه ذهبت إلى غون مسرعة " هل أنت بخير..!" قال و هو يضحك و يحك رأسه " نعم " قلت بغضب "هل جننت ماذا لو وقعت في البحر.. هه.. كيف كنت ستنقذ نفسك هه " فقال " ولكني لم أقع أليس كذلك..ههههه " فقلت باستغراب "أنت...أنت...مجنون حقا..! " ثم سرت مبتعدة عنه قال "إلى أين...!" قلت " لا تقلق علي أن أتحدث إلى أحدهم...سأعود إليك بعدها.." فقال " في هاته الأثناء سأصطاد سمكة كبيرة " فقلت وأنا ألوح بيدي في السماء "حسنا"،كان ذلك الشخص الذي كنت أراقبه سابقا ينظر إلى ظهر السفينة إلى أن أنتبه إلى قدمي و رأى حذائي فنظر إلي فقلت"مرحبا ،هل تسمح لي بأن أتحدث إليك..! " فقال " و من أنت...؟" فقلت "لا يهم من أنا، ما يهم هو ما سنتحدث عنه .." فقال "لا أظن أن هناك شيئا بيننا يمكن أن نتحدث عنه.." فقلت "حسنا.. لا أظن أن أمر قبيلة كوروتا يهمك ،عذرا ...أظنني تحدثت إلى الشخص الخطأ.." و اتجهت عائدة إلى أين كنت مع غون فقال " توقفي..لم تجيبيني عن سؤالي..من أنت...؟" فقلت " فلنتحدث في الداخل...!" وسرنا إلى احد الغرف في السفينة فقال " الآن أجيبي ..من أنت.." فقلت " انا صديقة فرد من أفراد قبيلة كوروتا.." فقال " وكيف اعرف انك تقولين الحقيقة...!" قلت "تفضل.." وأخرجت صورة و قدمتها له دهش كثيرا لرؤيتها " كيف تعرفين...ماكس" فقلت " قلت لك أنا صديقة احد أفراد قبيلتك.." فقال "كيف عرفت أني من قبيلة كوروتا..؟" نظر إلي نظرة شك فقلت "لقد رأيت عيناك يتحولان من الاخضر الى الاحمر في المطعم الذي كنت تتناول فيه الطعام صدفة ،فتبعتك إلى أن إكتشفت أنك ستجتاز امتحان الصيادين مثلي.." فقال "وماذا تريدين مني.." فقلت"أريد أن أعرف كيف نجوت من هجوم العناكب ذلك اليوم..؟؟" فقال "و لما علي أن أجيب على سؤالك هذا.." فقلت في نفسي"لأني..تدين لي بذلك" ثم قلت " لم أكن اعرف أن هناك ناجين من القبيلة ..يمكن أن تقول عنه مجرد فضول.." نظر إلي ولكنه عرف انه ليس مجرد فضول ما دفعني لطرح ذلك السؤال فقال" لم أكن في القبيلة ساعة الهجوم،لقد عدت بعد..." أحسست انه بدأ يتذكر ما حصل فقلت "شكرا.. هذا ما أردت معرفته فقط .." فقال "و لكن لما.." فقاطعت كلامه"كما قلت لك سابقا مجرد فضول،شكرا..."و استدرت للعودة إلى ظهر السفينة وقد توقف دماغي عن العمل "لا.. هل يمكن أنا يكون هو"

* * *

اذا يا اصدقاء ما رايكم


	2. Chapter 2

فقد شجعني هذا كثيرا على كتابة المزيد و ارجو ان يزيد عدد قارئيها فهذا يسعدني كثير zozikouzi مرحبا يا اصدقاء اولا و قبل كل شيء اريد ان اشكر اول شخص قرأ قصتي و اعجبته

هاته حلقة جديدة من قصتي ارجو ان تستمتعوا

* * *

توقفت في الحلقة السابقة عندما أنهيت حديثي مع صاحب العينين الخضراوين و الشعر الأصفر ،عدت الى ظهر السفينة اتكأت على أحد أطرافها، و بقيت أفكر في ما علي فعله بعد أن اكتشفت أن هناك ناجيا من قبيلة كوروتا كان كورابيكا ينظر ويقول " لماذا أحس أني اعرف هاته الفتاة ..! " جاء إلي غون قائلا " بماذا تفكرين..؟ " قلت" هه.. لا..لا شيء يا غون..." فقال " انظري لقد اصطدت سمكة كبيرة .." فقلت و انا ابتسم " إذن عشاء اليوم.. سمك مشوي ..هههه " ، فجاة انتابني إحساس بأن شيئا سوف يحصل إختفى بريق عيناي ،و سكنت مكاني تفاجأ غون كثيرا لرؤيتي على الشكل، فقام بهزي قائلا" إيومي.. إيومي.. هل أنت بخير.." استيقظت من حالتي تلك و قلت " هه.. غون..! " قال " هل أنت بخير... ماذا حصل لك فجاة...؟ " قلت و أنا احك راسي " ههه ..لا شيء.. لاشيء يا غون.. لقد شرد تفكيري فقط ..." كان كورابيكا يراقب ما حدث معي و قد استغرب كثيرا، لكنه لم يحرك ساكنا بدأت طيور النورس تصدر أصواتا أعلى مما كانت تفعل سابقا رفعت و غون نظرنا إليها، وضع غون السمكة على الأرض و استدار و هو ينظر إلى عرض البحر، كان يبدو قلقا فقلت " غون.. ماذا هناك..؟؟ " فقال" إنها العاصفة.. أنا اشعر بها.." فقال الرجل صاحب البذلة الزرقاء الذي كان معه سابقا " لا تمزح.. المياه ساكنة تماما.." قال غون " الرطوبة.. الغيوم القادمة.. هدوء ما قبل العاصفة .. و الطيور ينذر بعضها بعضا.." نظرت إلى عض البحر ، رد عليه ذاك الرجل باستهزاء " ماذا.. الطيور.. ههه... و هل تفهم لغة الطيور..!" رد غون " نعم ..لكن ليس كثيرا.." فقلت في نفسي " هذا رائع ...!" فقال له ذلك الرجل " ههههه ...لا تمزح ...هل تراني غبيا...!" نظرت إلى ذلك الرجل و أنا أقول " ماذا لو كان كلامه صحيحا ..._ستكون أنت الأحمق هنا __"_سأل الربان غون " بني .. هل صعدت إلى السفينة من جزيرة الحيتان فطأطأ غون رأسه و قائلا " اهمم.." فقال الربان " ماذا يعمل والدك..؟" رد غون قائلا " إنه صياد... لكني لا اعرف إلا صورته .." ثم استدار قائلا " أحبه جدا.." رأيت الربان ينظر إلى غون مطولا ثم قال" بني.. ما شدة هاته العاصفة ..؟ " قال غون " بحسب فهمي لطائر النورس.. ستكون قوية.. بعد ساعتين.." ثم وضع يده على ذقنه قائلا" .. تصل إلينا..!" ، ضحك الربان قائلا " قضيت وقتا طويلا في عرض البحر.. صادفت شخصا واحدا توقع توقعا صحيحا ،وأنت الثاني.." فقلت في نفسي " _يا له من طفل رائع __..__سيكون ذا شان عندما يبكر __..__هذا مؤكد__.."_ فقال غون " ماذا...؟" ثم قال الربان بصوت مرتفع " أيها الرجال ..أنزلوا الأشرعة ..." بدأ البحارون ينزلون الأشرعة فجأة رأيت دلوا خشبيا طائرا في الهواء نحو صاحب البذلة الزرقاء فارتطم بوجهه ضحكت وقلت في نفسي " _أووو __..__لابد أن هذا مؤلم_.." تفكك الدلو إلى قطع طار بعضها نحو كورابيكا :الأولى على يمينه ، الثانية على يساره و الثالثة فوق رأسه و لكنه تفاداها كلها ابتسمت لهذا الموقف، قال بحار" أنا آسف يا سيدي.. فقد سقط من يدي..! " فقال صاحب البذلة الزرقاء هو يخرج حلقة حديدية من عنقه فقال " ماذا قلت أيها الغبي .. هه ..كدت تقتلني لكن.. إذا فعلتها ثانية ..فنهايتي مؤكدة .." و اخذ يدير الحلقة بأصبعه لم استطع إمساك نفسي عن الضحك لرؤية هذا المنظر ، هاج البحر و اكتست الغيوم اللون الأسود.. برق و رعد ، فجأة لفت نظر من على ظهر السفينة أحد أعمدة الأشرعة التي بدأت تلمع باللون البنفسجي الفاتح ،لقد كان منظرا جميلا على الأقل من وجهة نظري " لكن ما هذا ؟؟ " سؤال طرحه الكل عند رؤيتهم لذلك المنظر قال الربان " إنه الوهج العاصفي.." قال غون " ما تفسيره يا سيدي..؟ " قال صاحب العينين الخضراوين الذي إلتقيته سابقا " إنه ضوء باهر ،يتكون نتيجة تفريغ شحنة كهربائية ساكنة و مكثفة في ذلك المكان ،عند مرور سحابة رعدية مشحونة بهذه الكهرباء.." رد صاحب البذلة الزرقاء و هو يستهزئ به " أحسنت الشرح أيها الصغير.. لم نعلم ان معنا موسوعة علمية ..." نظر اليه صاحب العينين الخضراوين محاولا ان يكتم غضبه فقلت في نفسي " _معلوماته صحيحة__.. __لقد بدأ صاحب البذلة يثير أعصابي__.." _، قال الربان " يقول الصيادون.. إن الذي يرى الوهج في البحر لا يعود إلى وطنه حيا.." رد صاحب البذلة كالعدة "هههه.. كلام فارغ..!" فقال الربان بصوت مرتفع " تهيؤوا... إن العاصفة قادمة

بدأت الأمواج تتلاطم و السفينة تتحرك ذات اليمين و ذات الشمال ،و معها المبحرون من الذين يريدون اجتياز الامتحان لقد كان منظرا مضحكا بالنسبة لي هههه أن أراهم يطلبون النجدة فيما أجسادهم تترامى في أنحاء الغرفة التي كنا فيها، و لكني في نفس الوقت لاحظت كورابيكا نائما على الارجوحة و صاحب البذلة الزرقاء يأكل تفاحة كأن لا شيء يحدث أما غون فكان فوق برميل متحرك إبتسمت لرؤيته ، تتسائلون ماذا كنت أفعل أليس كذلك هههه لقد كنت أستمع إلى الموسيقى،متكئة على أحد حيطان الغرفة و أراقب ما يحدث، إلى رأيت الربان يدخل الغرفة وينظر إلى المتواجدين بها رأيت فمه يتحرك نزعت السماعات من أذني و نهضت من مكاني نفضت ملابسي، فسمعت صاحب البذلة الزرقاء يقول " ماذا.. تريد أن تعرف اسمي..؟؟!" قال الربان " و أنت ..!" قال غون " إسمي غون ..." نهض ذو العينين الخضراوين من مكانه قائلا " أنا كورابيكا..." نظر إليهم صاحب البذلة " إييي ...أحمم و أنا إسمي ليوريو.." استدار إلي الربان " و أنت..!" قلت " إسمي إيومي.." قال الربان "غون.. كورابيكا ..ليوريو و ايومي.. حسنا .. قولوا لي لماذا تريدون أن تصبحوا صيادين قال صاحب البذلة " هل أنت محقق يا سيدي.. أجبني أنت أولا.." قال الربان " أجب ولا تناقش.." قال ليوريو " ماذا قلت..؟!" فقال غون "لأن والدي صياد قوي و أريد أن أصبح مثله تماما يا سيدي..قال ليوريو بتذمر " إييه ...لا تجب على السؤال حتى انهي حديثي إلى هذا العجوز.." قال غون " أجب و لا تضخم الأمر.." فقال له " لن أجيبه بشيء... و لن يجبرني ..نعم ...لا احد يستطيع ان يجبرني على قول أي شيء.." نزل كورابيكا قائلا " انا اؤيد ليوريو.." فقال ليوريو بغضب " أنت ..قل لي ..كم هوعمرك.. نادني بالسيد ليوريو يا ولد.." قال كورابيكا " تجنب سؤال الربان فقط و أروي أية قصة ملفقة من عقلك..." تفاجأ يوريو بقول كورابيكا فأضاف هذا الأخير" ولكن إنتبه.. إذا فعلت ذلك ،فسيكون تصرفا مخجلا .." نظر إليه ليوريو وقال و هو يصرخ " كيف تجرأ على هذا يا ولد ..!" فقال كورابيكا " إسمع أنا أريد أن أصبح صيادا لمسالة شخصية جدا.. كما أني لا استطيع البوح بها في الوقت الحاضر ..ربما اطلعك على كل تفاصيلها مستقبلا " غضب ليوريو جدا و قال " نادني بالسيد ليوريو.. هيا نادني بسرعة ...!" نظرنا إليهما أنا و غون و قلت في نفسي "_هيا فليقتل أحدكما الآخر لنرتاح __..__ماهذا تبدوان كطفلين صغيرين بهاته التصرفات__.." _ثم قلت لكليهما " توقفا..هيا" ثم استدرت الى الربان قائلة " كل ما ابحث فيه من خلال اجتيازي الامتحان هو الحصول على حياة جديدة.." قاطعني ليوريو قائلا " ..ههه حياة جيدة...ألم تعجبك حياتك القديمة ..!" قلت بغضب " هيي لا..." قاطعنا الربان قائلا "توقفا..!" ثم قال لليوريو " إذا لم تجب عن سؤالي.. فيجب ان تغادر السفينة في الحال.." قال ليوريو و علامات الدهشة على وجهه "هه ،هل أنت جاد ..!" رد الربان " ألم تفهم بعد يا رجل.. لقد بدأ الإمتحان منذ أبحرت السفينة .." و أخرج بطاقة من جيب سترته ليرينا إياها، دهشنا كلنا قال ليوريو متفاجئا "إنه من جمعية الصيادين ..!" قال الربان " إسمعوني جيدا... هناك الكثير من الناس يريدون الحصول على شهادة الصياد، لكن المسؤولين عن الامتحان ،ليس لديهم الوقت الكافي لذلك أنا أعمل لمصلحتهم لكي أنتقي النخبة منكم ..الأشخاص الذين أرمي بهم من السفينة أو المضجعون هناك، تصل أخبارهم إلى المسؤولين ،وحتى لو وصلوا إلى الجزيرة فلن يقبلوا في الامتحان، لذلك فإن مسالة قبولكم تعتمد على إعطائي رأيي الصريح فيكم، فالمطلوب منكم الإجابة عن أسئلتي من دون تذمر..." نظرت إلى ليوريو و قلت في نفسي _" __ماذا ستفعل الآن سيد متذمر__.." _قال ليوريو ".. هه ..لم يبقى لي مفر من الإجابة ..السبب الذي يجعلني أتقدم إلى الامتحان.." قاطع كورابيكا كلامه قائلا " أنا يا سيدي أنحدر من قبيلة كوروتا.." قاطعه ليوريو بغضب " ألا تراني أتكلم أيها الولد...!" قال كورابيكا بلا مبالاة لكلام ليوريو " أريد أن أصبح صيادا كي أقضي على عصابة الكف الأسود، فهي عصابة خطرة ..." قلت في نفسي " _لماذا يريد__...__هل__..__ولكن__.."_ لقد جعلني جواب كورابيكا في حيرة من امري قال الربان " و لكن لماذا..؟" رد كورابيكا " نعم ..لأنهم قتلوا جميع أصدقائي.. لذلك قررت أن أخلص الناس منهم ..من اجل هذا قررت أن أصبح صيادا..." فقلت في نفسي "_ولكنك__..."__،_ قال الربان" إذن، هذا هو السبب يا بني.." رد كورابيكا " أهمم" قال الربان " إسمع يا بني ،عصابة الكف الأسود خطرة و أعتى الصيادين لم يفكروا في مواجهة هاته العصابة، و قد تلقى حذفك " فقلت في نفسي "_هذا _مؤكد...إسألني_ أنا__..._"فقال كورابيكا " لست خائفا من الموت... الخوف الحقيقي هو أن أموت من أن أحقق حلمي هذا يا سيدي ..." قال ليوريو باستهزاء " إسمع ...هذا سبب غير مقنع أبدا... إذا أردت أن تثأر ...فلا داعي لأن تكون صيادا..." رد كورابيكا " إسمع يا ليوريو أحتاج إلى كثير من المعلومات للقبض عليهم ،وبما أنني صياد سأدخل أماكن كثيرة يسمح لي بدخولها هل فهمت..!" فصرخ ليوريو قائلا " و هل تظنني غبيا..!" قطعهما الربان " قل لي ...ما دوافعك يا سيد ليوريو...؟" إستدار إليه ليوريو قائلا " حسنا سأجيبك بطريقة سهلة ،و من دون لف أو دوران... المال.. صياد يجمع المال الكثير ...و يحصل على كل ما يتمناه ..على منزل ..وعلى سيارة كبيرة و فخمة ايضا هه هه هه .." كان بإمكاني أن أرى أنه إنتقل الى عالمه الخاص و هو يجيب القبطان عن سؤاله فقلت له " هه..يا لك من تافه.." فقال " ماذا قلت أيتها...!" فقاطع كورابيكا كلامه ثانية قائلا" إلى جانب ذلك فأنت لن تحصل على الأمان أليس كذلك..!" قال ليوريو بغضب " للمرة الأخيرة.. لا تتفلسف.. الطفل المنحدر من قبيلة كوروت لا يفهم معنى الحياة.. فهمت .." قال كورابيكا بغضب " إسحب كلامك في الحال ..ليوريو..." قال ليوريو" السيد ليوريو ...تعال..." قال كورابيكا " لن تخيفني أبدا.." ثم توجها الى ظهر السفينة صرخ الربان " هيي ...توقف لم أنهي أسئلتي بعد ..توقف..." قال غون " سيدي دعهما.." إلتفت الربان إلى غون فأكمل هذا الأخير كلامه " إذا أردت أن تعرف حقيقية شخص ما ،فاعرف الشيء الذي يغضبه يا سيدي.. هذا ما علمتني إياه خالتي التي أشرفت على تربيتي... بعد قليل سيهدآن و يتصالحان... يبدو أن الغضب أعمى بصيرتهما ...لا تقلق عليهما.." نظرت إلى غون نظرة إعجاب بكلامه و قلت " إذن هيا خلفهما " خرجنا لنرى انهما يهاجمان بعضهما، إنتبهت إلى أحد البحارين يصعد إلى أحد أعمدة السفينة حاملا في يده ألواحا فجأة سكنت مكاني واختفى البريق الذي في عيناي ،في داخلي كنت أقول" شيء ...شيء ما.. سيحدث سيتأذى أحدهم.." فجأة ضرب الرعد العمود الذي كان عليه البحار فأيقظني من الحالة التي كنت فيها، سمعت الربان يصرخ " كتاسووو..." ، بدون وعي أخذت أركض نحو البحار الذي بدأ يهوي، قفزت لإمساكه..لكني لم أمسكه رغم ذلك.. قلت في نفسي" أ_اوو لا__... __سأقع أنا الأخرى ما الذي كنت أفكر فيه__..."_ فجاة رأيت احدهم طائرا فوقي تماما تشبثت به و أحسست بيدين تمسكان قدماي ،سمعت أحدهم يقول " شكرا لكم ..أنقذتم حياتي.." فجأة إبتلت كل ملابسي كانت تلك موجة حممتنا كلنا هههه ولكننا انقذنا البحار اليس كذلك ههه كان علي تغيير ملابسي بسرعة قلت و أنا اركض إلى احد غرف السفينة "اااا أكره أن أتبلل ااا" ثم خرجت ارتدي قميصا ابيض بدون اكمام و سروالا قصيرا اصفرا فاتحا و صندلا ابيضا جميلا خيوطه تصل الى ركبتي توجهت الى اين كان الاخرون جالسون عندما نظرت الى ليوريو قلت ضاحكة " ههههه ...انت ... تبدو..ههه.. مض...ههه...حكا ...ههه...جدا ..ههه" فقال بغضب " توقفي ..انت.. لو لم نمسك بك لكنت غرقت مع غون في البحر...!" فقلت و انا لم أنته بعد من نوبة الضحك " ههه صح ...هههه ..حيح ... شكرا ...ههه ...لكما.. هههه " التفت قال ليوريو إلى غون " لقد قمت بعمل رائع جدا ..كلاكما قمتها بعمل رائع.." قال كورابيكا " نعم هذا صحيح " فقال غون " شكرا لأنكما أمسكتما بنا ...هه ..هل نسيتما المبازرة؟" قال ليوريو بارتباك " ااهه ..نعم صحيح ..كنا نتبارز.." قال له كورابيكا " أعتذر عن تصرفاتي و مقاطعتي لحديثك ليوريو هل رضيت..؟؟" فرد عليه ليوريو بارتباك " ااا لا عليك لا يا صغيري.. إنسى ما حدث بيننا ..أنا أسف جدا.. فانا لم اقصد الإساءة... هيا ابتسم" فابتسم كورابيكا ثم إستدار إلي وقال " أنت أيضا إيومي... آسف ..لم أقصد الإساءة.." فقلت " و أنا أيضا أعتذر عن نعتك بالغبي.." جاء الربان ضاحكا "ههههه ...لقد نجحتم في الامتحان.." إستدرنا نحوه متفاجئين قال ليوريو " ماذا..؟" قال الربان "نعم.. لم يبقى الكثير حتى نصل الى جزيرة دولي" فقال ليوريو " هذا إذا نجونا من الغرق.." فرح غون ،قال الربان " ههه ..عليكم ان تثقوا بي ..ههه" و انا قلت "و أخيرا سنصل ...لقد أتعبتني هاته الرحلة حقا رغم إنني إستمتعت بها..." ثم وقفت فقال لي غون "ماذا هناك..!" لحظة يا غون ثم استدرت الى الربان قائلة "سيدي هل الي ان اتحدث معك ..على انفراد " فقال " طبعا" فقلت " عن إذنكم يا أصدقاء... سوف أعود.. لن أتأخر..." وذهبت مع الربان بعيدا عنهم ،بقي كورابيكا يراقبني و أنا أتحدث مع الربان فقال ليوريو "ترى ..عن ماذا يتحدثان..؟"

* * *

انتم تلاحظون اني اشرت الى يوريو ب ليوريو و هذا اسمه الحقيقي و سوف اشير الى الاشياء التي غيرتها الترجمة العربية و اصححها حسب ما شاهدت في النسخة الانجليزية

كذلك جزيرة دورا فهي في الحقيقة جزيرة دولي حسب النسخة الانجليزية

لا تبخلوا علي برايكم شكرا لكم


	3. Chapter 3

مرحبا اصدقاء و شكرا جزيلا على ارائكم المذهلة حلو قصتي لقد فرحت دا لقرائتها مما شجعني على السهر حتى الصباح لكتابة هاته الحلقة لكم استمتعوا

* * *

توقفت في الحلقة السابقة عندما ذهبت للتحدث مع الربان إلى أن أشار إلي بأننا وصلنا إلى وجهتنا التالية، نزلنا من السفينة قال ليوريو" ما كل هذا الحشد..؟؟" رد كورابيكا " ربما جاءوا إلى هنا للسبب نفسه الذي أتينا من اجله، و ربما هناك سبب أخر، لكننا سنعرف فيما بعد .." فقال ليوريو" إذا حضروا من أجل إختبار الصيد فهذا عدد كبير.." فقلت في نفسي "_وكأن عددهم مهم__.."_ثم قال".. لكن أين وسائل النقل التي تؤدي إلى مدينة زابان" فقلت في نفسي "_حقا يا ليوريو وسائل النقل __..__آه __..__سيقتلني غباء هذا الرجل قبل الأوان__.."_سمعت غون يتحدث إلى الربان قائلا " سيدي.. شكرا جزيلا لك، لقد كانت رحلة ممتعة جدا.." رد الربان " أحسنت القول يا غون، فقد أسميت الرحلة الصعبة بالرحلة الممتعة جدا... ههههه... إسمع يا بني الطريق أمامكم شاق، فكن حذرا و فكر قبل أن تتصرف..." قال غون " حاضر.. أكرر شكري.." توجهنا أنا و ليوريو و كورابيكا نحوهما ، فقال يوريوو هو يمازح الربان" شكرا على نصيحتك ،و أرجو أن تكون آخر نصيحة لك أيها الربان " فقال الربان اهمم... إذن إسمعوا جيدا هاته النصيحة الأخيرة ، إنها خدمة مني لكم.." نظر إليه الكل قال ليوريو باستغراب " قلت خدمة..!"، قال الربان " أنظروا هناك.." و أشار إلى جبل خلفنا إستدرنا لننظر إليه فقال " ترون شجر الأرز هناك على الجبل ...اتجهوا نحوه، فهذه أقصر طريق لتصلوا إلى مكان الإمتحان ..حاولوا أن تصلوا إليه بسرعة... فهذه هي بداية الامتحان.."، ثم استدار عائدا إلى سفينته، قال غون "سيدي.. إلى اللقاء.."، قال الربان " رافقتكم السلامة.." لوح لنا البحار الذي أنقذناه سابقا فلوح له غون و قال " الوداع.. شكرا لكم" و سرنا مبتعدين. أحسست أننا مراقبون لكني لم أستطع تحديد المراقب لأن المكان كان مكتظا ،لاحظنا جمعا كبيرا من الناس ينظرون إلى خريطة كبيرة، ذهبنا للنظر إليها، قال ليوريو" ما هذا.. غريب ...يفترض أن مدينه زبان في الجهة المقابلة للجبل حيث شجرة الأرز.." ، قال كورابيكا " صحيح..!" فقال يوريو " لكن الطريق بعيدة.. وقد نصل إلى هناك بعد فوات الأوان.. سنذهب إلى مدينة زابان مباشرة.." كنت سأتكلم لكن فجاه جاء شخص شعره بني فاتح يرتدي ملابس خضراء قاتمة بعض الشيء و يحمل على ظهره عصيين، وقف إلى جانبنا و قال " كي تذهبوا إلى مدينة زابان تستطيعون أن تركبوا الحافلة، موقف الحافلات قريب من هنا.." ، قال له ليوريو" من أنت يا رجل..؟؟" فرد عليه قائلا " أدعى ماثيو، و أنا مشترك في الامتحان مثلكم.. فرصة سعيدة " و مد يده ليصافحنا، مد غون يده قائلا "إسمي غون.." ثم مد يده إلى كورابيكا فلم يمد هذا الأخير يده له فاستغرب ماثيو فقال له ليوريو " كن حذرا، فهو غريب الأطوار قليلا ..." ،استدار الي ماثيو ومد يده ليصافحني فقلت له " لما كنت تراقبنا..!" فقال بارتباك "و لما سأفعل ذلك .." فوضع ليوريو يده على كتف ماثيو قائلا" دعك منها ،أدعى ليوريو.. قل يا ماثيو هل ستركب الحافلة معنا.." فقلت في نفسي "_من تقصد بمعنا__.."_فرد عليه ماثيو " لسوء الحظ ركوب الحافلة يتعبني.. مع أني هيأت نفسي لاجتاز جبل الأرز منذ زمن بعيد..." ، فقال غون " إذن... فطريقنا واحدة.."، قال ماثيو" يا لها من مصادفة جميلة و أنا أيضا كنت أبحث عن رفيق لي في الطريق.. إذن هيا بنا يا غون.." فقلت في نفسي " _أظن أن مهمتي الآن هي حماية غون من هذا المخادع__..__هههه__...__لا بأس سألهو قليلا بهذا المحتال في تلك الأثناء __...__هههه__.."_ قال غون "اهه.." قال ليوريو " غون..إيومي.."، قال غون" حسنا، سنتجه كما دلنا الربان.. نعم.. فهذا هو الصواب.." و سار غون مبتعدا مع ماثيو ،فقال ليوريو " ولكن لا يجب علينا أن نثق بما يقوله الآخرون.. من الأفضل لي أن أستقل الحافلة "، فقلت في نفسي " _آه__..__لقد أنقذني__.. __لذلك__... __سأنصحه__"_ ثم قلت له " ليوريو، من الأفضل كل أن تأتي معنا.." فقال لي " أظن أننا بركوب الحافلة سنصل بسرعة ألا تظنين ذلك..!" فقلت في نفسي "_غبي__..!"_ثم قلت " لا شكرا... سأتبع تعليمات الربان وداعا.."_،_ ثم سرت ومعي كورابيكا لنتبع غون و ماثيو، فقال ليوريو " آه... كورابيكا..!" قال كورابيكا " لا يهمني ما قاله الربان أبدا.. بل ما يريد أن يفعله غون.. و لذلك علي أن أكون معه دائما .." قال ليوريو " حسنا لقد فاجأتني أنت أيضا.. سعدت بمعرفتكما مع أنها كانت مدة قصيرة.." إستدار ماثيو و لوح بيده له قائلا " أرجو لك التوفيق يا سيد ليوريو.." تابعنا طريقنا نحو الجبل و عندما بدأنا نصعد في منحدر فجأة صرخت" ماثيو ..أفعى.. أفعى.. أمام قدمك .." صرخ المسكين كالبنات ههههه " اااااه.. أين.. أين...!" فتعثر و سقط أرضا أمسكت ورقة طويلة و أخرجت لساني قائلة " ههه..آسفة ..ظننتها أفعى... هههه..." تظاهر ماثيو أن رسغه التوى أثناء السقطة فحمله غون لطيبة قلبه ،وتابعنا صعودنا سأل غون ماثيو" هل تؤلمك ساقك يا سيد ماثيو..؟؟" رد ماثيو " أجل لابد أن رسغي إلتوى عند سقوطي يا صديقي آسف يا غون..."، قال غون " لا تقلق يا رجل .." فقلت في نفسي " _هههه حان الوقت اللعبة الثانية __.." _و قلت لماثيو زكاني متأسفة لما تسببت به " أنا حقا اشعر بالذنب إتجاهك ،و أريد أن أكفر عنه... هناك أعشاب طبية مفيدة هنا في الجبل ستريحك من الألم على الفور يا ماثيو.." ثم نظرت إلى غون قائلة "غون... هل تساعدني في البحث عنها..." قال غون " حسنا انتظر هنا دقيقة وسنعود..." و أنزل ماثيو أرضا واختفينا أنا وغون بين الأشجار كنت سأنفجر من الضحك لما فعلته بذلك المحتال انه يستحق ذلك على كل حال،فجاة سمعنا صراخا احدهم وصوت حيوان أيضا فقلت في نفسي " _لا شك انه ذلك المخادع وقع بين يدي وحش ما__.."_فقال غون لي "هل سمعت هذا.." فقلت له " نعم إن الصوت قادم من هنا.. هيا.." و ركضنا نحو مصدر الصوت ، كما توقعت كان ماثيو ووحيد قرن مستعدا لمهاجمته قلت "غون... س.." ثم انتبهت الى كورابيكا يقول لماثيو " هيا ارمي ما بيديك اظن انك لا تحسن استعماله ابدا" ، فقال" اتركي هذا الأمر لي .." و تقدم نحو وحيد القرن قال ماثيووهو متفاجىء " غون...!" قال كورابيكا " ليس لدي خيار أخر سوف اقتله.." اتجهت نحو كورابيكا قائلة " كورابيكا ..." فقال غون " انتظر يا كورابيكا لقد غضب منا لأننا دخلنا منطقته ..إهدأ... لن نؤذيك.. لم نقصد أن ندخل هاته المنطقة عنوة يا صديقي.. إهدأ.." فجأة ظهر ليوريو من العدم قائلا "غون... إحذر...!" قفز و ضرب وحيد القرن على رأسه غضب وحيد القرن و اخذ يركض وراء ليوريو المسكين أخذ يركض بأقصى سرعة لديه و يصرخ " إنه يطاردني..." قال كورابيكا " لماذا عاد ثانية لماذا..!" فقلت " أحمق ..غبي.." ههه كان ليوريو معلقا في شجرة و يتحدث معنا ، قال غون " الحافلة.. خدعة..!" قال ليوريو " أجل... لقد مررت بظروف صعبة.." فقلت له "ليوريو ...قلت لك تعال معنا.. و لكن لم تستمع إلي.." فقال " صحيح...ههه..."، قال كورابيكا " لابد إذن أنك رجعت لكي تلحق بغون ..صحيح.." فقال ليوريو " لا... ليس هكذا تماما إنما ظننت فقط أنكم قد تحتاجون إلي... فطريق السفر يحتاج إلى مرافق صحيح... هههههههههه.." فقلت في نفسي "_ههه__..__صحيح__...__نحتاج إليك__...__سأنتحر إذا بقيت مع هذا الأحمق ساعة أخرى__...__أو سيقتلني غبائه بالتأكيد__..."_،قال ليوريو ط غون ...من فضلك هلا أبعدت هذا الحيوان من هنا ..." سار الحيوان بعيدا فقال له غون "وداعا.." قال غون للحيوان ،قال ماثيو "هل سنبقى كثيرا و نحن نضيع وقتنا ،هنا ربما هناك من سبقنا إلى البلدة يا غون لو أصغيتم إلي لما أضعنا الوقت و لكنا تجنبنا المخاطر.."، فقلت وقد بدأت أفقد أعصابي من هذا الماثيو " اسمع كان بإمكانك أن تذهب وحدك ولا تنتظرنا كما أنك أنت سبب تأخرنا لذلك اصمت... " قال كورابيكا و هو يضع يده على كتفي " اهدئي.." ،فقال غون" لا يهم هكذا أفضل، لقد عاد إلينا السيد ليوريو... يبدو أن حال رسغك قد صارت أفضل الآن.." قال ماثيو" اهه.." فقال كورابيكا الذي كان يعلم خدعة ماثيو من البداية " سررت لأجلك سيد ماثيو.." ،تابعنا السير إلى أن وصلنا إلى بلدة تبدو مهجورة، ولكنها لم تكن كذلك فالأصوات التي كنت أسمعها رغم أنها خافتة، إلا أنها تدل على أن هاته البلدة ليست خالية ، قال ليوريو" ياله من مكان موحش.. لا أرى أثر لأحد هنا .." فقلت في نفسي " _أعد ما قلت يا كتلة الغباء__..!."_قال غون" أبدا أظن آن هناك الكثير.." قال كورابيكا " انتبهوا..." قال ليوريو " يي... لماذا تقول هذا الكلام.." قال كورابيكا " إسمع أصوات تنفس تأتي من حولنا يا أصدقاء.." قال غون وهو يدير رأسه إلى يمينه " آه.. اسمع حفيف ملابس.." ثم قال بصوت خافت " إنهم مختبئون..." ،وضع ليوريو يده على أذنه فقلت في نفسي "_و كانك هكذا ستسمع شيئا__..__احمق_.." ثم قال " كفى ...ما هذا المزاح... ماهذا الكلام الغريب.. فجأة ركض غون إلى زقاق في جهة اليمين فقلت و كورابيكا " غون...!" وركضنا إليه قال غون " وجدتك يا سيدتي...!" قال ماثيو" آه ...انظروا.." قال يوريو متفاجئا" مم.. ما الأمر.. من هؤلاء..؟؟"، ظهر أشخاص يرتدون عباءات بيضاء و يغطون وجوههم بأقنعة و بدؤوا يقولون " تاكي تاكي تاكي تاكي تاكي تاكي..." بدون توقف قال ليوريو " تاكي تاكي تاكي تاكي.. ما هذا الحكي.. قل يا ماثيو.. ترى هل نحن في الاتجاه الصحيح...؟؟" رد ماثيو" نعم.. بالتأكيد.. لكن إذا أردت أن تسلك طريقا آخر فاذهب.." رد عليه ليوريو " هذا ما سأفعله، لن تستطيع أن تخدعي مرة ثانية فالمؤمن لا يلدغ من الجرح مرتين ...فهمت.." فقلت وقد فاض صبري من غباءه " أحمق...انتظر..." فاستدار وقال " ماذا..." فقال كورابيكا " نعم تماما كما قال ماثيو...إذن إننا في الطريق الصحيح ..." قال ليوريو " ماذا..؟؟؟" فقال غون " أجل فالممرات الأخرى كثيرة المخاطر و الوحوش المفترسة و المشعودين ...و إذا ما سلكنا طريق جبل الأرز سنتجنبهم و نصل إلى البلدة بسلام.." فرد ليوريو " إذن.. من يكون هؤلاء ...هذه مكيده أليس كذلك..." فقلت " ليوريو..." قاطعت العجوز حديثنا قائلة " على ما أظن أنتم متجهون إلى جبل الأرز ولن تستطيعوا أن تبلغوه من دون المرور بهاته البلدة... الممرات الجبلية معقدة الوحوش الضارية هناك والمشعوذين أيضا.." و نظرت إلى غون قائلة " تماما كما قال الصبي..." قال غون متفاجئا " انظروا تشبه العلامة التي كانت مع الربان..." قال ليوريو باستغراب و هو ينظر الى العلامة " اهمم .." فقال كورابيكا " نعم.. صحيح.. الآن فهمت.. العجوز هي إحدى المراحل قبل الامتحان.." فقال ليوريو" إنها من القائمين على الامتحان إذن.." فقلت في نفسي_" __استنتاج ذكي يا فالح__...__أي نوع من الاختبارات سنجتاز الآن__...!_"، قالت العجوز" تاكي تاكي.." فقام المقنعون خلفها بتكرير ما قالت" تاكي تاكي تاكي تاكي..." ثم صرخت قائلة " إنه امتحان الخيارين.." تفاجئنا كلنا فقال ليوريو " هل قلت امتحان...؟؟" قال العجوز" سأسال و عليكم الإجابة خلال خمس ثوان.. إن أجبتم خطأ فسوف تطردون لأنكم ستكونون غير جديرين بأن تكونوا صيادين أكفاء... سأسال سؤال يحتمل خيارين و عليكم أن تجيبوا بوضوح إما عن الأول أو عن الثاني..." قال ليوريو " ماذا تقصدين سؤال واحد لنا نحن الأربعة...؟؟" فقلت في نفسي " _يا نبيه__..."__،_ قالت العجوز" هكذا أسرع أليس كذلك...!" فقال و هو يشير إلى كورابيكا " وإن أخطأ أحدنا هل سأعد مخطئا أنا أيضا..؟؟" فرد كورابيكا وهو يحاول كبت غضبه " و لكن هذا مستحيل.. فمما لا شك فيه أن جوابي سيكون مخالفا تماما لأجوبتكم..." قال غون " رائع هذا يعني أنه إن عرف أحدنا الجواب سننجو جميعا... بسيطة.. فثقافتي محدودة...ههه" فقلت " لحظة يا أصدقاء أحس أن الأسئلة التي ستطرحها لن تكون أسئلة عادية ..." قال ماثيو "هذا لا يهم، إسمحوا لي و الآن ما رأيك أيتها الجدة أن أبدا أنا.." ردت العجوز" حسنا يبدو أنك واثق بنفسك... لك هذا..." قال ماثيو وهو سعيد " إتفقنا إذن...!" واستدار إلى غون قائلا " لم يكن في وسعي خوض كل هاته المخاطر و البقاء معك.." فقال غون " حقا.." ثم قال المحتال " إني اعترف لك لم يكن في نيتي أن أصبح رفيقكم، كل ما أردته هو الوصول إلى هنا بأمان... إني بارع في الأسئلة التي تحتاج إلى مجهود فكري.. أنا لم اعد في حاجة إليكم منذ الآن... لذلك سأخوض الإمتحان وحدي..." قال ليوريو بغضب " يالك من مخادع..." فقال كورابيكا " دعه و شأنه.. فسماع السؤال مقدما شيء لمصلحتنا أيضا... أليس كذلك.." رد ليوريو " هذا صحيح و لكن..." فقلت باستهزاء " هيا يا ماثيو ..أتمنى لك التوفيق..." نظر إلي ماثيو و استدار للعجوز قائلا " إذن هيا لنسرع أيتها الجدة " قالت العجوز "انتبه على السؤال ...لو تعرض رجال أشرار لأمك ولصديقك في آن عما و في مقدورك أن تنقذ أحدهما فأيهما تختار... أمامك خمس ثوان فقط ..." و بدأت تعد 5.. 4 رد ماثيو " الأول..." قالت العجوز " و لما اخترت الأول..!" فرد مباشرة " ببساطه لدي أم واحدة لا غنى لي عنها ،أما الصديق فيمكن تعويضه دائما... " إستدارت العجوز إلى المقنعين الذين كانوا معها و كأنها تتشاور معهم، ثم قالت له بعد أن فتحوا له الطريق قائله " اذهب.." فاستدار إلينا قائلا " سوف أكون في انتظاركم..." فقلت له باستهزاء " سنكون خلف مباشرة لا تقلق علينا... الوداع.." و ذهب راكضا ههه لقد كان سعيدا ، صرخ ليوريو في وجه العجوز قائلا " لا تعبثي معنا سؤالك هذا محير... هيا أجيبيني أيتها الجدة.. هل تعدينه مخطئا في حال أنه إختار صديقه ...لمثل سؤال اخرق كهذا لا يوجد جواب محدد.. أم انك تريدين الجواب الذي يرضيك أنت.." و وضع حقيبته خلف ظهره إستدار وأخذ يسير من حيث أتينا فقلت "ليوريو... انتظر..." فقال " سأعود أدراجي و سأسلك غير هذا الطريق.." قالت العجوز" هه فات الأوان.. إذا لم تخضع لسؤالي فستطرد في الحال.." قال ليوريو " هه ماذا...؟؟" قالت العجوز" إنك غير كفئ لتصبح صيادا.." فجأة سمعنا صراخا من بعيد طبعا كلنا عدا ليوريو فقلت في نفسي "_كما توقعت __..__هه__"_تقدم غون خطوه نحو مصدر الصراخ فأمسك به كورابيكا من كتفه و استدار إلى ليوريو قائلا " ليوريو.." فقال ليوريو "ماذا.. هل نحن مضطرون للإجابة عن هاته الأسئلة قال كورابيكا " اسمعني جيدا.." و قلت معه في نفس الوقت " ليوريو.." قالت العجوز مقاطعة حديثنا " اصمتا لن اسمح بالكلام أكثر من ذلك... إذا تفوهتم بكلمة أخرى فعدوا أنفسكم مطرودين.. أمامكما خياران الأول تجيبان عن السؤال و الثاني لن تجيبا فأجبنا أنا و كورابيكا مباشرة و في نفس الوقت " الأول.." نظرنا إلى بعضنا أنا وكورابيكا قلت في نفسي " _كورابيكا ذكي اظن انه فهم ما يحصل هنا__.."_ استدرت إلى غون وقلت في نفسي " _أيضا نفس الشيء ينطبق على غون فقد سمع صراخ ذلك المحتال و اكتشف الأمر__.."_ نظرت إلى ليوريو وقلت في نفسي _هذا الأحمق أحمق سيتسبب في فشلنا__... __أحمق أحمق__.." _فقالت العجوز " هيا تهيئا.. إليكما السؤال.. إبنك و ابنتك قد اختطفا في إمكانك أن تنقذ أحدهما الإحتمال الأول هو الإبنة و الثاني هو الإبن اخترا أحدهما و بدأت تعد 5.. 4.. 3.. 2... 1، توجه ليوريو نحو مجموعهة من الأخشاب كانت مرصوفة على حائط حمل أحدهما و توجه الى العجوز ورفع يده إلى السماء و كأنه سوف يضربها بتلك العصا التي بيده فقلت في نفسي _"__لا__...__غبي __..__توقف__..."_ فقالت " هه انتهى الوقت.." "هاته مهزلة.." قال و هو يصرخ فقالت " هه ..هل أعد هذا جوابك.."لم امسك نفسي اكثر من ذلك، فقلت في نفسي _"__سنخسر __.." _ فصرخت وكورابيكا " توقف يا ليوريو..." قال ليوريو بغضب و هو يخفض يده التي يمسك بها العصا " أيتها العجوز إنك تجعلين من نفسك أضحوكه بطرحك مثل هذا السؤال ..من أنت حتى تقرري أننا غير جديرين بأن نكون صيادين... ضاق صبري.." قال كورابيكا " هيا... اهدأ.. اهدأ..." قال ليوريو " اصمت أنت... لن تقف هاته العجوز في طريقي إلى موقع الامتحان... كما أني سأجد كل أولئك المغرورين القائمين على الامتحان و سألقنهم درسا ..قل لي كيف سنتعامل مع هاته العوائق لنصبح صيادين.. هه.. هيا... افهمني..." فقلت له بغضب "إذا لم تتوقف الآن فلن نجتاز العوائق القادمة و لن نصبح صيادين.." فقال ليوريو باستغراب " ماذا تقصدين بالقادمة..!" قال كورابيكا و هو يتقدم الى جانبه " ليوريو أنت تريد أن تفسد علينا نجاحنا.." قال ليوريو .." ماذا...!" فقال كورابيكا " لقد نجحنا في الامتحان يا صديقي ..نجحنا .." نظر إليه ليوريو باستغراب والتفت إلي فقلت " نعم نجحنا يا أحمق.." فقال كورابيكا " الصمت ...هو الجواب على السؤال يا صديقي.." فقال ليوريو " ماذا الصمت .." قال كورابيكا " تماما كما سبق و قلت لك ..لا يوجد جواب محدد لمثل هاته الأسئلة، القاعدة سهلة ..و كل ما علينا هو أن نجيب إما بالأول و إما بالثاني.. و إذا لم نرغب الإجابة.. نصمت إذ ما علينا إلا أن نصمت يا ليوريو..." فقال ليوريو بتذمر" لكن ماثيو ذهب إلى..." فقلت" لم تقل أن جوابه صحيح ..قالت له اذهب.. منذ قليل سمعت صرخة رجل و قد سمعها كورابيكا و غون أيضا ...لا شك أنها صرخته ربما هاجمه وحش أو أحد ما إنه يستحق ذلك في كل الأحوال فقد حاول أن يخدعنا إذن فهذا الطريق غير صحيح .." فقالت العجوز" إنها محقة فالطريق الصحيح يبدأ من هنا.." و فتح اثنين من المقنعين بوابة نظرنا إليها فرأينا نفقا مظلما فتابعت العجوز كلامها قائلة " طريق مستقيم يستغرق ساعتين حتى القمة.." قال ليوريو وهو لم يستوعب بعد ما حصل " الجواب ...هو الصمت.." فقالت العجوز" إن كنت لا تزال غاضبا لما لا تقود العجوز إلى مكان ناء و تتخلص منها.." فقال لها " أنا آسف... أسف أيتها الجدة فردت عليه قائلة " ههه لا داعي أبدا إلى الإعتذار.. إنني أقوم بعملي هذا لألتقي أناسا مثلك ...إجتهد و ستكون صيادا جيدا... إذهبوا الآن و ستجدون هناك عند جبل الأرز زوجين يعيشا في منزل ...إذا وجداكما أهلا لذلك سيقودانكما إلى موقع الامتحان..." بدأنا نسير في النفق و أغلقت الأبواب خلفنا نفخ غون وقال " أبدا ..لا ..لا... لم أكن لأعرف الجواب.." نظرنا إليه ضحك ليوريو و قال " مازلت تفكر في ذلك اطمأن.." فقال غون باستغراب " لماذا...؟؟" فرد ليوريو " وقت الحزازير انتهى.. و نجحنا في الاختبار.." فرد غون" أعرف ذلك..." فقال ليوريو " حقا.." فقال غون " لكن ماذا لو واجهنا وضعا حقيقيا و علينا أن ننقذ شخصا من إثنين مقربين لنا ..."و ذهب يركض، نظرت إليه وقلت في نفسي _"__ماذا لو لم يكن لك خيار أصلا ماذا كنت ستفعل__.."_

* * *

كما لاحظتم فان مدينة زيان هي في الاصل مدينة زابان على الاقل من وجهة نظر النسخة الانجليزية

لاتبخلوا علي بارائكم و الى الحلقة القادمة ان شاء الله


	4. Chapter 4

السلام عليكم اصدقائي ها قد عدت و بعد غياب اكثر من شهرين لاكتب هاته الحلقة و ساحاول جاهدة ان التزم بموعد محدد لنشر حلقاتي و شكرا لكل من علق على قصتي فقد افرحتني تعليقاتكم كثيرا و هذا ما شجعني على كتابة المزيد

لن اطيل عليكم الكلام استمتعوا

* * *

توقفت في الحلقة السابقة عندما بدأنا السير في النفق الذي قادتنا إليه العجوز، قال غون" قل لي يا كورابيكا ماذا كانت تقصد تلك المرأة العجوز عندما تحدثت عن ربان السفينة.." رد كورابيكا إن موقع الامتحان يتغير كل سنة و الربان هو الشخص الذي يعرف مكانه بالضبط و هو الذي يرشد المرشحين المؤهلين إليه، يقال انه من الصعب على أي واحد العثور على المكان إن لم يرشده، لذلك يجب علينا أن نجد الربان أولا ليدلنا على موقع الامتحان ،اسمعني جيدا يا غون علينا أن نقنعهم بما لدينا من موهبة و مهارات.." قال غون " إذن تبدو المسالة معقدة.." قلت " لا أظن ذلك، كل ما علينا فعله هو إظهار ما لدينا بطريقة تجعلهم يقتنعون أننا مؤهلون لخوض الامتحان هذا كل ما في الأمر .." نظر إلي غون و كورابيكا فقال ليوريو بتذمر" الم نصل إلى الموقع بعد.." ثم و ضع حقيبته و جلس على الأرض قائلا " يفترض أن الطريق يستغرق ساعتين ،و قد تجاوزنا الساعتين و نحن نمشي، إني أتضور جوعا و أريد أن أسعف نفسي..." ضحكنا عليه لهذا القول قال له غون " هل تعبت..؟؟" فرد ليوريو " أرجوكم لنرتح ..." فقلت بسخرية "لا، ما رأيك أن ننام هنا.. هيا انهض لا تتكاسل.." ، قال غون " ليوريو إننا نقترب..." فقال ليوريو " ماذا...!.. كان عليك إخباري من قبل.." و نهض حاملا حقيبته يركض إلينا، خرجنا من النفق لنجد أنفسنا في مستنقع قال ليوريو " يستحيل السير خارج القناة فالأفاعي منتشرة هناك.. هل من المفترض أن نسبح.." فقلت بسخرية " هل أحضرت ملابس سباحة معك..." نظرت يمينا و شمالا " الظلام حالك لكن من المفترض أن نجد قاربا أو شيئا يوصلنا إلى الضفة الأخرى.." قال غون " انظروا ..هناك قارب.." صعدنا القارب فبدأ غون و كورابيكا التجديف و هما جالسان على جهة من القارب، بينما جلسنا أنا و ليوريو في الجهة المقابلة ،فقلت "لماذا تترك غون يجدف مع كورابيكا مع انك اكبر منه.." نظر إلي ليوريو ليرد عندما انتبه إلى المياه تتسرب إلى القارب فقال " الماء يتسرب من هنا.."، قال كورابيكا " حاول أن تمنعه حتى نعبر .." فقلت بسخرية و أنا انظر لليوريو " أخيرا صارت لك فائدة هنا .." فقال لي ليوريو" بنت، لا تزالون صغارا و تجتازون الامتحان و بما أني اكبر واحد بينكم فانا أتحمل مسؤولية حمايتكم..فهمت.." فقلت " ماذا تحميني ..أخشى أن اضطر لإنقاذك في مرحلة ما ..ف..." قاطع كلامي غون " اهدؤوا يا أصدقاء ..." ثم انتبهنا إلى لافتة تحذيرية تطفو فوق الماء فقال ليوريو " إذا كان هذا جزءا من الامتحان فهو صعب.." فرد كورابيكا "نعم ..هو كذلك..." ثم تابع التجذيف مع غون الذي كسر حاجز صمتنا قائلا " ترى ما الأثر الذي تركناه في نفس الربان في تلك الرحلة، ما رأيكم انتم.." ، قال كورابيكا " هذا الأثر..." فقاطع كلامه ليوريو قائلا " المظهر الخارجي هو المهم ..هه اعتذر إليك يا غون لكنك لا تتمتع بمظهر لافت للانتباه أما كورابيكا فينقصه بعض الطول و أنت يا إيومي فتاة..أنا الوحيد الذي ترك أثرا حسنا لدى الربان..." فقلت بغضب " ماذا..منذ متى صار الجنس عاملا يؤثر على نظرة المسؤولين عن الامتحان في المتقدمين اليه.." فقال كورابيكا "إيومي اهدئي..المظهر الخارجي و جنس المتقدمين إلى الامتحان أمر ثانوي.." قال ليوريو بانزعاج " ماذا...!" فنظرت إلى ليوريو نظرة غضب ،فتابع كورابيكا كلامه قائلا " الحقيقة هناك أمور أهم وهي أيضا تؤخذ بعين النظر.. نعم... كالذكاء و المعرفة ،أما غون فلديك صفات كثيرة و مميزة جدا يفتقدها غيره.." قال غون باستغراب " صفات مميزة..!" فقال كورابيكا " انك لا تلاحظ ذلك.. نعم ..لديك صفات كثيرة و مميزة و لا يمتلكها ليوريو.." ثم قال "إيومي هنا تتمتع بذكاء و قوة ملاحظة شديدين ف..." فقاطعه ليوريو قائلا " أما أنا فاملك الشجاعة لا أخاف حتى لو هاجمني وحش.." فجأة تغيرت ملامح غون و كورابيكا كأنهما رأيا شبحا ،فقال كورابيكا " ليوريو.. إيومي ..خلفكما.." قال ليوريو " خلفنا.." فقال غون "انظرا.." و رفع أصبعه ليشير إلى شيء خلفنا، نظرنا أنا و ليوريو خلفنا فرأينا الأفعى الكبيرة أصدرت صوتا مرعبا فقلت " وااااو ما أكبرها..!" فصرخ ليوريو و اخذ المجدافين و راح يجدف و يجدف بأقصى سرعته حتى وصلنا إلى ضفة المستنقع الأخرى بوقت قياسي و بقي يجدف و يجدف و نحن على الضفة ، قلت " احم.. ليوريو.." فتوقف عن التجديف، فقال له غون " انظر حولك..." فقال ليوريو و هو ينظر إلى المستنقع " إني سريع بالتجديف... كما رأيتم استطيع عبور محيط واسع و كأني اعبر بحيرة..." عندما استدار كنا أنا و غون و كورابيكا ننظر إلى تمثال غريب الشكل مصنوع من صخرة و قد كانت عليها كتابات غير مفهومة ،فقال " مم ما هذا..." رد كورابيكا " هي آثار لقبيلة سومي.." قال غون " إقراها.." فقال كورابيكا " تصعب قراءتها إذا فقدت بعض الأجزاء منها يا غون، لكن يبدو أنه تحذير شديد لمن يؤذي هاته الأطلال..." فقلت "نعم انظروا.." وأشرت إلى بعض الكتابات فيها و قلت " هاته النقوش هنا تعني ..لعنة..و هاته تعني..عذاب..و هاته..تشير إلى أن هذا التمثال مقدس..هذا ما استطعت أنا و كورابيكا فهمه ..أليس كذلك.."و نظرت إلى كورابيكا فطأطأ رأسه ، قال يور" ههي .." فالتفتنا إليه فقال " أين أصبح الطريق المستقيم ..الطريق الذي تكلمت عليه العجوز..." قال غون " انظر انه هناك.." التفتنا إلى حيث أشار غون لنرى طريقا ممتدا على أطراف المستنقع قال ليوريو" انه يبدو إلى طريقا ملتويا ،أما العجوز فقالت إنه مستقيم.." قال كورابيكا بصوت مرتفع " الطريق غير مهم فمسارنا يمكن أن يكون مستقيما أصحيح..." و نظر إلي و إلى غون فقال غون " اجل..." فقلت بسخرية و أنا انظر إلى ليوريو " يا جماعة لا تفهموا ليوريو خطأ، كان يعرف هذا و لكنه فبصفته مسؤولا أراد أن يختبر ذكائنا ..." قال بسخرية " هه.. شكرا لك على هذا الإيضاح.." و بدأ يسير سرنا خلفه دخلنا غابة و بدأنا نسير فيها و صوت البوم و الصراصير من حولنا و القمر ساطع فوقنا، كان الوقت ليلا قال ليوريو لغون " أأنت واثق أننا في الاتجاه الصحيح إلى الموقع ..لماذا لا ترد..." ثم انتبهنا على لافتة و نحن في طريق سيرنا فقال ليوريو " لوحة تحذير من القائمين على الامتحان ...غون أنت تسير بثقة كبيرة و تبدو انك غير خائف..." فقلت في نفسي " _يا إلهي يا له من ثرثار رأسي بدا يؤلمني من حديثه __"__، _ فقال غون " هذا صحيح فلا مكان للخوف أبدا في قلب الصياد يا صديقي..." فقال مرة أخرى" إذن لماذا وضعت اللوحات التحذيرية في الطريق يا غون..." فقلت بسخرية له " ليخيفوك و تهرب كما فعلت مع الأفعى.." قال غون " كي يختبروا مدى خوفنا... اسمع ..منزلي مبني على جبل شاهق حيث يكون الليل مظلما جدا ..لكن الغابة ليلا هناك تختلف تماما عن هنا.." ،فجأة أحسست بشيء على كتفي فصرخت و بدأت أهز جسمي و اقفز استدار إلي الجميع فقلت و أنا أصرخ " كتفي... على كتفي...أفعى...أفعى.." فقال كورابيكا وهو ينزع على ما فوق كتفي " تقصدين هذا..." نظرت إلى ما بيده، فإذا بها عشبة طويلة لا غير ،فقال غون باستغراب "كيف لم تخافي من أفعى عملاقة و خفت من عشبة.." فضحكت ضحكة غريبة و أنا أحك رأسي فقال ليوريو " شجاعة.." فقلت له بغضب " اصمت ..." قاطعني غون قائلا " وجدتها ...انظروا.. شجرة الأرز هناك نظرنا..." كانت هناك شجرة أرز ضخمه تحتها بني منزل فقلت في نفسي " _الغابة هي نفسها كما وصفها لي، بيت الأرز كذلك، لكن كيف سيجري هذا الاختبار ما قبل الامتحان الحقيقي يا ترى__.._ " سرنا إليه .عندما وصلنا طرق ليوريو الباب و لكن لم يجب احد فقال غون " أما من أحد ...؟" هز ليوريو رأسه بالسلب ، قال كورابيكا " من الغريب أن لا نجد أحدا.. قالت أننا سنجد زوجين هنا ..." قال ليوريو" يبدو انه لم يصل أحد من المشتركين قبلنا ..هذا يعني أننا السباقون.." قال بفرح أخر كلمة ،فقلت " و يمكن أن نكون متأخرين و أنهم قد غادروا مع المؤهلين إلى مكان الامتحان الحقيقي .." نظر إلي الجميع ، قال كورابيكا " و الآن ماذا سنفعل..؟؟" رد ليوريو " سأدخل.." ،عندما فتح الباب سمعنا صراخ فتاة و دهشنا لرؤية وحش رافعا فتاة من عنقها و رجل ملقى على الأرض و لكنه لم يكن فاقد الوعي، على الفور هجمنا عليه أنا و ليوريو و كورابيكا لكنه تجاوزنا إلى الخارج بسرعة البرق فقال كورابيكا " احذروا...: صرخ الرجل الجريح " أنقذوا زوجتي..." هبطت على قدمي بقوة فأمسكت احدها و كأنها تؤلمني قال كورابيكا "هل أنت بخير .." ، فقلت " لا ..قدمي .." هبط غون على قدميه و بقفزة وقف على قدميه و بدأ يركض خلف الوحش قال كورابيكا لليوريو و هو يتبعهما " ليوريو اعتني بهما.." قال ليوريو " دع ذلك لي يا كورابيكا.." وساعدني على الوقوف و دخول المنزل و قال لي " سأعالج جراح الرجل أولا و اعتني بك بعدها .." فقلت "حسنا.." و بقيت أتألم مكاني ذهب ليوريو إلى الرجل ضمد جراحه و أعطاه حقنة و قال " يحتاج جرحك إلى بعض الوقت.. كما انك في حاجة إلى بعض المضادات الحيوية ...قل لي ألا تنمو أعشاب الميداكودا في هاته الغابة رد الرجل " نعم.. في مكان بعيد حيث يمكن أن تظهر حيوانات شرسة أيضا.." فقال ليوريو " هه.. كيف سأجتاز الامتحان إذا كنت أخاف هاته الحيوانات.." و توجه نحوي ليرى مدى تضرر قدمي، فقال الرجل و هو متأثر و الدموع في عينيه " لكن... زوجتي..أين زوجتي.. أين.." قال ليوريو " إطمئن غون و كورابيكا يهتمان بأمرها و سيرجعان عما قريب و ستكون برفقتهما .. و الآن أخبرني.. أين أجد عشبة الميداكودا ..." قال آخر كلماته محاولا إلهاء الرجل عن التفكير في زوجته فرد الرجل " إنها توجد في الجزء الجنوبي من الغابة على سفح جرف سيكون عليك التسلق نزولا للوصول إليها" رد ليوريو بقليل من التبجح " هذا شيء سهل فانا متسلق بارع .." ، كنت طوال الوقت انظر إليهما .قال ليوريو " لنرى.. أين آذيت نفسك.." أردت أن أجيب عليه لكني امتنعت عن ذلك و قلت " هنا .." و أشرت إلى كاحلي فاخذ بخاخا من حقيبته و رشه على المكان الذي من المفترض انه يؤلمني و ضمدها بعد ذلك " سيتوقف الألم بعد قليل خذي هاته هكذا الحبة أيضا ستسكن الألم بسرعة..." أخذتها و قلت "شكرا ليوريو.." و قلت في نفسي " _ستنفعني في تسكين ألم رأسي الذي سببه لي و تعدل مزاجي للقيام بخطوتي التالية__.."_ فقال " لا شكر على واجب و الآن سأذهب للعثور على عشبة الميداكودا و أعود بعدها.." فقلت له " حسنا سأبقى مع الجريح ريثما تعود..." فقال " حسنا .." و خرج، بعد مدة تظاهرت بالنوم فجأة أحسست بالرجل الجريح نهض و بدأ يسير إلى الخارج، فتحت عيني اليمنى قليلا لأراقبه ، وقف الرجل عند العتبة و تحول إلى وحش يشبه الوحش الذي لاحقه غون و كورابيكا سابقا و استعد للذهاب، " إلى أين...كريكو " استدار ليجدني خلفه واقفة أحمل خنجرا فهجم علي مباشرة مستخدما مخالبه الطويلة و لكني تصديت لها بخنجري و عدت خطوتين إلى الوراء وهجمت عليه فانحنى ليضربني بأحد رجليه فقفزت لأهبط على قدمي التي من المفترض أنها تؤلمني فبقيت مطأطئة رأي بعض الوقت ، فقال " انتهى أمرك .." و هو يهجم علي و لكن بحركة خفيفة مني أطحت به أرضا واضعة قدمي المتضررة على عنقه "نعم.. نعم.. قدمي سليمة ...كيف لم تعرف هذا سأخبرك ..لأنك غبي أو يجدر بي أن أقول..أنتم... أغبياء..." فقال " ماذا تقصدين بأنتم .." فقلت " أنت.. زميلك و زوجتك .." نظر إلي الوحش فتابعت كلامي قائلة " لقد كشفت أمركم منذ دخلت البيت.. حقا ..لو صرخت.. زوجتك.. قبل وصولنا لاعتبرت ما يحصل حقيقيا، و لكنها صرخت بعد فتحنا الباب مباشرة ..هذا أول خطأ ارتكبتموه ..المنزل منظم مرتب .. هذا الخطأ الثاني.. لو جرت هنا معركة بينك و بين الوحش حقا لكان البيت مكسرا هذا يدل أن جروحك ليست حقيقية فعلا ...ولكن هذا لا يهم لأنها لعبة سخيفة افتعلتموها لتخدعوا أصدقائي ...والخطأ الثالث و هو الأفظع بين الأخطاء التي ارتكبتموها ..أو ارتكبتها أنت على الأقل هو محاولتك المغادرة قبل التأكد من أني حقا نائمة..و لكن كيف لغبي مثلك أن يعرف أن كل ما قمت به تمثيل.." فبدأ الوحش يضحك و قال " اهدئي أنا من مساعدي القائمين على الامتحان .." فقلت و أنا اضغط أكثر على عنقه " و كيف أتأكد من انك تقول الحقيقة .." فقال " انظري السوار في يدي به علامة الصياد.." فقلت " ببطىء أعطني يدك ..حركة خاطئة و سأقضي عليك .." فقال "حسنا ..حسنا.." و رفع يده إلي أمسكتها و نظرت إلى السوار كلامه كان صحيحا فنظرت إليه باستغراب " إذن هذا هو الاختبار الذ..." فقال " نعم ..الآن.. هل يمكنني أن أقف.." فنزعت قدمي عن عنقه و ساعدته على الوقوف فقال " هل يمكنني أن امتحن صديقك الطبيب الآن ..يمكنك الانتظار سيعود الجميع إلى هنا.." فقلت " نعم ربما أعود إلى النوم كدت أنام أصلا قبل قليل هههههه.. فقال "حسنا نراك فيما بعد إلى اللقاء.." و خرج، استلقيت وظهري على أحد حيطان البيت و قلت " ذلك لم يكن صعبا..ترى كيف هم الآخرون.."

بعد مدة سمعت أصواتا بالخارج فخرجت ،وجدت أصدقائي مع الزوج و الزوجة و اثنين من الوحوش السحرية، فقلت " و أخيرا عدتم ..." نظر إلي الجميع، قال غون بسعادة " إيومي .." فقلت " غون.." ثم نظرت إلى كورابيكا ليوريو و قلت " كورابيكا...غبي.." فقال ليوريو " من تقصدين .." فقال كورابيكا " اهدءا سنفشل بالامتحان بسببكما الآن.." فأدار كل واحد وجهه عن الأخر حتى لا ينظروا لبعضهما، نظر إليهما الوحوش و الزوج و الزوجة باستغراب لبعض الوقت ثم استدار احدهما إلى غون و ابتسم قائلا" سنوات مرت.." و قال الأخر" هه ..نعم و لم يكتشف أمر تخفينا و أمر هاته الأقنعة فقال ليوريو" هل يمكنكم أن تفرقوا بينهما .." فنظرت إلى كليهما و قلت "لا.." فقال كورابيكا " و أنا كذلك .. " التفت إلينا غون و قال "الوحش الذي ضربته و ضربه كورابيكا واحدا .." فقال ليوريو مشيرا إلى الوحشين السحريين اللذين كانا أمامهم " لكن كيف استطعت أن تفرق بينهما.." ،قال كورابيكا بإعجاب " تميز بين الحيوانات الشريرة ،و سابقا توقعت العاصفة ،أنت تملك موهبة مميزة .." فقال احد الوحوش " الآن علمتم بأمرنا.." و قال الوحش الثاني " نخبركم أننا نحن بحارة السفينة .."ظهرت الفتاة التي مثلت دور الزوجة من خلف احد الوحوش قائلة " و أنا الابنة.." ثم ظهر الرجل الذي مثل الزوج من خلف الوحش الثاني قائلا " و الابن أنا.." ،قال غون " أهلا..." فقال احد الوحوش " ابنتي و ابني مثلا دور زوجين و كانا ينتظرانكم في ذلك المنزل تحت شجرة الأرز..." قالت الابنة و هي تشير إلى نقوش في يدها " لقد كشف كورابيكا سر هذا الرسم و هو الدليل على قبيلة سومي ..قبيلة الأشرار.. هذا يعني انه مطلع على التاريخ القديم ،كما انه صاحب نظرة ثاقبة جدا أننا معجبون جدا بملاحظتك القوية و اكتشافك أننا غير متزوجين .." قال الوحشان السحريان هما يهزان رأسيهما " اجل ..اجل ..هذا صحيح .." فقال الابن " أما الآنسة إيومي هنا فقد أبهرتنا قوة ملاحظتك وذكائك، كما أعجبنا بسرعتك في الحركة و تحليلك الأمور و استنتاجك المبهرة أيضا.. " فابتسمت لهم " شكرا.." ثم تابع كلامه " السيد ليوريو فعلى الرغم من عجزه عن اكتشاف أن جرحي و أن إصابة صديقته كانا حيلة.." نظر إلي ليوريو فقلت " نعم... آسفة كذبت عليكم بهذا الخصوص و لكني فعلت ذلك لأني تفطنت أن الأمر كله خدعة.." فقال و هو يصرخ " لماذا لم تخبرينا إذن.." فقلت و أنا اصرخ في وجهه أيضا " كيف أخبركم و الأمور حصلت بسرعة كبيرة ..هه و كأني جلست اضحك معكم و لم أخبركم ما يجري.."، نظر إليهما الموجودون باستغراب فقال الابن لغون " هل هما هكذا دائما...؟؟" رد غون " منذ التقيا.." فقال كورابيكا لي و لليوريو و هو يصرخ " اصمتا.." نظرنا إليه فقال " احم.. دعا السيد يكمل حديثه.." فنظرنا إليه أنا و ليوريو و ضحكنا ضحكة غريبة و قلنا في نفس الوقت " آسف.." " آسفة.." فتابع الابن كلامه " وجدناك تعالج الجروح بمهارة كبيرة، و اعرف انك إنسان رائع جدا و مدهش إلى حد بعيد وقفت إلى جانبي عندما تظاهرت بالخوف على زوجتي، لقد تأثرت جدا بقلبك الحنون الطيب و أخيرا استطعت أن تكشف حقيقتي من أثر الإبرة الباقي على ذراعي أنت نبيه و ذكي .."نظرت إلى ليوريو لأراه يتصبب عرقا و تعابير مضحكة على وجهه ثم قال الوحشان السحريان لغون " أما أنت فإنك شخص مميز يا سيد غون ،لا نصادف مثله إلا مرة كل عشر سنوات ، انك ذو قوة و موهبة جسدية لا توصف.." قال غون و هو يحك رأسه " لو عرفتكما منذ البداية لكان تصرفي معكما لائقا ،اعذراني .." فقال احد الوحوش السحرية " لقد نجحتم في الاختبار.." و اظهر جناحيه و حركهما في الهواء الذي تحرك من حولنا و تطاير العشب من حولنا فرحنا كلنا لعبور هاته المرحلة و قال " و الآن سنصطحبكم إلى موقع الامتحان الحقيقي .." تمسك كل منا بقدمي كل و حش من الوحوش السحرية و اخذوا يطيرون بنا فصرخ ليوريو "اكره الأماكن المرتفعة.. توقف أرجوك.." فقلت و كورابيكا " ليوريو ألم تقل أنك شجاع لا تخاف .." فقلت في نفسي " _إلى الامتحان الحقيقي_..." .

* * *

في الاخير ارجو منكم ان تكتبوا تعليقاتكم و كل ما يدور في بالكم عن الاحداث القصة و شكرا الى اللقاء في الحلقة القادمة ان شاء الله


	5. Chapter 5

اهلا اصدقائي و اعزائي قراء و متابعي قصتي ها هي حلقة جديدة ارجو ان تنال اعجابكم

واريد ان اشكر كل من علق على قصتي لحد الان و اقوله لكم لقد سعدت كثيرا لانها اعجبتكم و ساستمر بكتابتها كلما سنحت لي الفرصة

و الان اترككم لتستمتعوا بها

* * *

وصلنا إلى المدينة التي سينطق فيها الامتحان ،أخذنا نسير مع دليل من الكريكو في المدينة ليقودنا إلى مكان الامتحان " شارع باداتا تسوباشي 2510 ..وجدته ذلك المبنى مكان الامتحان.." قال الدليل ، قال غون منبهرا " ما أكبره ...ما أكبره...!" فقال ليوريو " يليق بمبنى الامتحان حتى المدخل يبدو رائعا كما توقعت..."،فقلت في نفسي "_ها أنا ذا يا أخي وصلت إلى الامتحان الرئيسي كما وعدت تماما__..."__،_ قال غون " انه مذهل..." فقال ليوريو " هنا يمتحن الصيادون.."، قال كورابيكا " نعم ...و يجتمعون من كل أنحاء العالم.." فقلت " و الآن نحن منهم يا أصدقاء ..." قاطعنا الدليل قائلا " انتم... ليس من هناك ...ذلك هو الباب.." و أشار إلى مطعم قرب المبنى الضخم الرائع الذي كنا نقف أمامه ، قال ليوريو " اه ..." فقلت باستغراب " حقا...!"، فتح الدليل باب المطعم فرأينا طباخا و نادلة يرتدون مآزر بيضاء ، نظروا إلينا فقال الطباخ " مرحبا بكم.." و قالت النادلة الجميلة " أهلا و سهلا.." ، قال ليوريو و هو يدخل و خيبة الأمل على وجهه " لا ..لا أنت تمزح بلا شك يا سيد ...إن هذا المكان هو..." دخلنا بعده ننظر إلى المكان فقلت في نفسي " _يبدو المطعم عاديا__..__هل يعقل أن الأول امتحان لنا في الطبخ كما حصل مع أخي__.." _، قال الدليل للطباخ الذي كان يطبخ " أنت يا سيد أريد شرحات ..." نظر إليه الطباخ قائلا و ابتسم نصف ابتسامة " همم ...كيف تحبها..." قال الدليل رافعا أصبعه إلى وجهه " مشوية.. و ببطئ..." ، قال الطباخ " حسنا .. انتقلوا إلى الغرفة الخلفية.." قادتنا النادلة إليها قائلة " تفضلوا من هنا من فضلكم..." ، و أدخلونا غرفة فارغة ، قال الدليل " هنا امتحان الصيادين يعتمد فيه على المفاجأة في فحص المتقدمين ..يقولون أن عددهم يزيد عن المليون ففي كل عشرة آلاف فيهم واحد .." نظرت إليه وقلت في نفسي " _على هذا الأساس س__.."_ فقاطع تفكيري قائلا " قد يصل المرء إلى الامتحان الرئيسي .. انتم كالأغرار.. فقد أبليتم بلاءا جيدا ..أكون سعيدا إذا اصطحبتم السنة القادمة..." فقلت في نفسي "_أيقصد أننا لا نملك فرصة هاته السنة__.." __، فقال_"..خذوا..." و رمى إلينا بطاقات عليها أرقام :403 لليوريو ، 404 لكورابيكا، 405 لغون و 406 لي.أمسكناها بأيدينا عدا غون التي التصقت بجبهته بين عينيه.. ههههه موقف مضحك أليس كذلك ، قال الدليل " حظا طيبا ..و الآن إلى اللقاء ..." قال غون وهو يمد يده إلى الدليل " سيد كريكو.." استدار الدليل إليه قال غون و هو يبتسم له " شكرا لك .." قال الدليل " لا داعي للشكر..." و مد يده لغون ليتصافحه، قال الدليل " سنلتقي ثانية ..وداعا..." وما اقفل الباب وراءه حتى بدأت أرضية الغرفة تنزل بنا فوجئنا بذلك ، قال ليوريو" نتجه إلى الأسفل.." قال كورابيكا " صحيح.." فقلت بسخرية لليوريو " لا إننا نصعد فوق.." فنظر إلي ليوريو بغضب كأنه يريد أن نبدأ شجارا.. أحم أنا الذي بدأته هاته المرة بكلامي و لكن دااا الغرفة تنزل بنا فنحن نتجه إلى الأسفل يعني أننا لا نصعد إلى الأعلى وهذا شيء لا يحتاج عالما لمعرفته و لا ليوريو ليخبرنا بذلك..ما رأيكم انتم .. ، قال غون "هذا رائع.."، و نحن في طريقنا الأسفل قال ليوريو" لقد تكلم كلاما محبطا أليس كذلك ..على هذا الأساس فلا ننجح هاته السنة.." فقلت في نفسي " _تكلم عن نفسك__..."_ قال كورابيكا " شخص واحد فقط ..يصعب على شخص مبتدأ أن ينجح ..سمعت أن الكثيرين سرعان ما ينسحبون بسبب الفحوصات القاسية والمتعددة.. إنهم يتعرضون للأذى.. فلا يتمكنون من الاشتراك ثانية.." فأضفت إلى كلامه " و يمكن أن يلقوا حذفهم أيضا خلال الامتحانات.." ، قال غون " هل يجب أن اخضع إلى كل هاته الفحوص الخطيرة حتى أصبح صيادا ..." فقلت في نفسي " _أهلا بك في مجموعة ليوريو للغباء__.."__، _نظر إليه كورابيكا و ليوريو بغضب فقال ليوريو " هل تريد خوض الامتحان من دون كسب المعرفة.." قال غون وهو يبتسم ابتسامه غريبة " هه ..لا ادري.." قال كورابيكا " اسمع الصياد يجب أن يكون ذكيا.." قال ليوريو " النقود أهم شيء.." قاطع كلامه كورابيكا " المعرفة أهم شيء .." فقال ليوريو في نفس الوقت الذي تحدث فيه كورابيكا " تعلم سرا منا .."ثم استدارا إلى بعضهما " اصمت أنت أيها الأحمق.." قال ليوريو فرد عليه كورابيكا " أنت أيها الجشع ..." فقلت " توقفا ..نكاد نصل ..اسمع أصواتا.." فلم يسمعاني و تابع ليوريو كلامه " غون يجب أن تعلم أن الصياد الحقيقي يجب أن يمتلك ما يسمى ببطاقة تصريح... فإذا امتلكتها استطعت أن تذهب أينما شئت مستفيدا من جميع التسهيلات الحكومية مجانا..." نظر إليه كور باشمئزاز تابع يور كلامه " و هكذا يمكنك أن تصبح صائدا لتلك الكنوز الضائعة أو مفتشا ماليا ..فتكون ثروة ضخمه و تعيش حياة رائعة..."، قال كورابيكا وهو يصرخ " لا لا يا غون الصياد الحقيقي هو الذي يحافظ على النظام و يساعد في القبض على المجرمين و الأهم من ذلك حماية ارثنا الثقافي و الحفاظ على الطبيعة و ما فيها من حيوانات نادرة ..عليك أن تكون فطنا قويا و صاحب مبادئ .." و نظر إلى ليوريو بغضب بقيت انظر إلى هذا و ذاك قال غون بنفس التعبير السابق " اجل.."، المسكين غون علق بينهما فقلت لهما ووقفت بينهما و بين غون " دعاه و شأنه سيختار عندما يحين الوقت .." فقال ليوريو " ما رأيك أنت ...هه..." قال كورابيكا "نعم أي نوع من الصيادين ستكونين أنت .." فقال ليوريو " هل تؤيدين رأيي أم رأيه قولي هيا.. هيا.." هذا أحسست أنهما سينقضان علي فقلت بارتباك "أنا...!" فجأة توقفت الأرضية عن النزول و فتح باب خلفنا ، خرجنا من الغرفة لنجد أنفسنا في نفق مع مجموعة من الأشخاص، نظر إلينا الجميع هناك قال غون و هو يلتفت يمينا و شمالا " هناك كثير من الأشخاص.." فقلت في نفسي " قال شخص خلفنا " أنت الرقم 405 .." نظرنا إليه فقال و هو يقفز من أنبوب كان جالسا عليه " مرحبا أنا تومبا..أنا 16 هاته السنة.." كان يرتدي قميصا طويل الكمين لونه اصفر فوقه قميص قصيرالكمين بلون اخضر،كان سمينا نوعا ما أما شعره فكان بنيا و حاجباه غليظان فقلت في نفسي " _تومبا__..__أين سمعت هذا الاسم من قبل __..."_ قال كورابيكا " هذه السنة...!"

تقدم تومبا نحو غون و مد يده ليصافحه مد غون يده له مصافحا له قائلا " أنا غون ..هاته الآنسة إيومي ... و السيدان كورابيكا ...و ليوريو" استدار تومبا إلي و مد يده ليصافحني قائلا "سعدت لمقابلتك.." و لكني لم أمد يدي و بقيت انظر إليه و أحاول أن أتذكر من أين اعرفه لأني لم ارتح إليه أصلا و لكني قلت ببرود نوعا ما "أهلا.." استدار تومبا إلى كورابيكا قائلا " فرصة سعيدة.." ثم استدار إلى ليوريو الذي لم يرد مصافحته مثلي قائلا " سعيد بمعرفتك.." ، قال تومبا " هه.. انتم أغرار.. صحيح..." قال غون باستغراب " أغرار..." قال تومبا " بما أنكم.. مم ..أتعلمون تقدمت إلى الامتحان خمسا و ثلاثين مرة ..." قال غون متعجبا " خمس و ثلاثين.." قال تومبا و كان فخور بنفسه " اجل.. لذلك أصبح عندي خبرة.. و استطيع أيضا أن أجيبكم عن أي استفسار..." فقلت في نفسي و أنا انظر إليه باشمئزاز " تعني فاشل بدون خبرة ..لو كانت لديك خبرة لاجتزت الامتحان و لم تقض نصف عمرك و أنت تفشل فيه..." قال له غون " شكرا لك.." قال ليوريو " خمس و ثلاثون مرة.. يا الهي ..." قال شخص خلفنا" إذن أنت الأشهر هنا يا سيد تومبا .." استدرنا إليه فرأينا شخصا سمينا و قصيرا يرتدي سروالا ازرقا بحمالات و قميصا ابيضا و يحمل حاسوبا صغيرا بيده و تسريحه شعر جانبية و ربطه عنق على شكل فراشه ،نظرت إليه وقلت في نفسي " _مهرج آخر__.." __،_ قال تومبا " اسمع.. ترى من أنت..؟ " قال الشاب " لا أظن انك تعرفني اسمي نيكولاس و رقمي 187.." قلت لكورابيكا بصوت منخفض "أنا اعرف هذا التومبا. و لكن لا ادري من أين ..و لست مرتاحة له أيضا.." فقال كورابيكا " إذا كان خبيثا سنكشف نواياه عاجلا أم آجلا ..." ثم نظرنا إلى غون الذي قال و هو يتقدم خطوة " أهلا.. و أنا غون..." قال نيكولاس و هو يكتب على حاسوبه " لحظة واحده ...اهه هاهو... السيد تومبا.. تقدم إلى الامتحان خمسا و ثلاثين مرة و رشح للتقدم إلى الامتحان الرئيسي ثلاثين مرة إذن هو صاحب المرتبة الأولى في التاريخ.. انجاز رائع..." و كالعادة تفاخر تومبا بانجازه الرائع قائلا " كنت انجح في التقدم إلى الامتحان فقط و لم اجتزه.. كنت دائما اخفق .." قال نيكولاس " كنت دائما تخفق فأنت مخفق ..و كذلك هاته المرة لن تتخطى الامتحان الرئيسي..." ثم أغلق الحاسوب و غادر قائلا " المعذرة .." قال ليوريو ساخرا " شخص متعجرف جدا .." قال تومبا ضاحكا ضحكة غريبة" يا الهي لقد فهمني ..لكن ما قاله صحيح تماما..." ثم استدار و سار بضع خطوات و استدار إلينا قائلا " يههيي ..يبدو هذه المرة أن هناك عددا من الناس المميزين هنا ..انظروا .." و أشار إلى شخص أصلع كان يتحدث مع أخر قائلا " إن كنت تسال فانا من النينجا ..لا تستغرب.. في الواقع كنت أتدرب كل يوم تدريبا قاسيا .." ، فجأة سمعنا صراخ احدهم نظرت إلى مصدر الصراخ رأيت بطاقة لعب رميت من قبل احدهم إلى احد حيطان النفق قرب ذلك الشخص الذي صرخ قائلا و هو متمسك بأحد الأنابيب " ساعدوني أرجوكم.." ، سار مهرج إلى البطاقة و نزعها من الحائط لقد كانت بطاقة جوكر و قال "حذاري إذا ما اصطدمت بأحد ما فعليك أن تعتذر.." فقلت في نفسي "_لماذا أحس إني اعرف هذا المهرج __.."_ قال تومبا بخوف " لا ذلك الرجل المجنون هنا ثانية الشرير رقم 44 ...في السنة الماضية أشاع أننا سنجتاز الامتحان ..إلا انه طرد لأنه كاد يقتل احد أعضاء اللجنة ..كما أن أكثر من 20 متقدما حرموا بسببه.. اسمعوا نصيحتي و تجنبوا هذا الشرير.." قال ليوريو" ماذا ..! إذن.. كيف يسمح له بالتقدم إلى الامتحان ثانية...! " قال تومبا " هه ..في كل سنة يتبدل أعضاء اللجنة ...وهؤلاء هم الذين يقررون الامتحان نفسه و يسمحون لمن يشاءون بالتقدم إلى الامتحان ..حتى ولو كان غير كفئ هذه هي حقيقة امتحان الصيد .." حاولت جاهدة تذكر هذا هذا المهرج و من أين اعرفه، فأصابني صداع شديد فأمسكت راسي بيدي فقلت "آييي.." استدار إلي كورابيكا قائلا " هل أنت بخير ..! " فقلت " نعم مجرد صداع .." قلت و نزعت يدي من رأسي، فجأة سمعنا جرسا يرن التفتنا إلى مصدر الصوت جميعا " بهذا الإعلان نكتفي بقبول المزيد من المتقدمين..." نزل رجل من فوق قائلا هذا الكلام و حط على الأرض و كأننا نشاهد مشهدا سحريا ثم قال " الآن.. أعلن بداية امتحان الصيادين.." نظر إليه الجميع رجل ببذلة حمراء قاتمة اللون و شعر ابيض كان يتحدث و لكننا لم نرى له فما..هذا غريب فعلا..!؟؟ . قال غون بحماس " أخيرا.. حان وقت الامتحان..." قال ليوريو و هو يرخي ربطة عنقه بتوتر " يا الهي بدأت دقات قلبي تزداد..." نظرنا أنا و كورابيكا لبعضنا و ابتسمنا فقلت في نفسي " _سأجتاز هذا الامتحان و أصبح صيادة مهما كان الثمن_ .." قال الرجل " من هنا أيها السادة.. " و أخذ يسير، أفسح له المتقدمون الطريق فقال " لن أذكركم.. إن امتحان الصيادين في غاية الخطورة و إن كنتم غير أكفاء سوف تصابون بالأذى.. أو ربما تتعرضون للموت.. هل فهمتم ..و الآن فليتبعني أولائك الذين لا يخافون المخاطرة فقط..." فقلت في نفسي "_هل يفترض أن نخاف من كلامه أم ماذا__.."_ ، بدأت الجموع تسير خلفه بما فيهم نحن قال الرجل " عدد المتقدمين إلى الامتحان الأول هو أربع مئة و خمسة.."، أخذنا نسير خلف الرجل، نظر ليوريو يمينا و شمالا قائلا " ما كنت أتوقع كل هذا العدد.. إني دهش إذ لم ينسحب احد.." فقلت " الشخص الذي هاجمه ذلك المهرج ببطاقة اللعب انسحب ..أو على الأغلب ميت الآن " ، قال غون و هو ينظر إلى الخلف " هذا هو..." نظرنا إلى ما كان ينظر إليه غون فقال تومبا " ما رأيكم..." قال كورابيكا " أصبحت السرعة في تزايد " فقلت " أظن أننا سنركض بعض الوقت إذا ازدادت سرعته أكثر من ذلك ..." فقال غون " أتظنين ذلك ..!؟" فقلت " نعم و سترى .." أخذت سرعة الرجل تزيد و سبقنا ببضع أمتار فأخذنا نركض بينما هو يسير فقط ،فقلت في نفسي " _يا إلهي سأعرق__.. __لا أريد هذا__... __لماذا يا ربي__.. __لماذا__.. __سأحتاج بعدها إلى حمام__.. __و لا ادري متى يمكن أن احصل عليه__... __هذا يعني __...__سأبقى هكذا__.. __لماذااااااا_"، كنت و كأني أبكي من الداخل_ ،_ قال تومبا " يفعلونها ثانية ..." فاستدرنا إليه فتابع كلامه قائلا " يبدو أن الامتحان الرئيسي قد بدأ..." فنظرت إليه و قلت في نفسي بملل "_هل نحتاج إليك لتوضح لنا هذا__..."_ قال الرجل صاحب البذلة " انتبهوا ...أقدم لكم نفسي... أنا ادعى ساتوستو المسؤول عن الامتحان الأول.. أرافقكم حتى تصلوا إلى مكان الامتحان لنجري الاختبار الثاني ...عليكم أن تبقوا معي و تطيعوني ..حاولوا أن تتخطوا هاته المرحلة فهذا هو امتحانكم الأول .." ،بعد مرور نصف ساعة من الركض قال غون " كم مضى من الوقت و نحن نجري ...؟؟ " رد تومبا " أظن أننا لم نتجاوز نصف الساعة ..." ، قال غون " اختبار غريب ..." ، فقال كورابيكا " اجل ..انه امتحان لمعرفة شدة الاحتمال و كذلك يا أصدقائي ..." قاطع كلامه تومبا قائلا " آهه لاحظت ذلك أيضا.." قال غون " ماذا..؟؟" فقلت " انه..." فقاطع كلامي تومبا قائلا " علينا أن نتابع في الجري من دون أن نعلم كم بقي من الوقت أو المسافة ، سنتعرض لضغط نفسي كبير، ليس مهما القوة الجسدية وحدها بل الحالة النفسية أيضا و شدة الاحتمال ، يجب أن لا نيأس أو نفكر في التراجع أو الانسحاب.." فقلت في نفسي " _بغض النظر عن تصرفه الفظ فإن كلامه صحيح تماما__..." __،_ قال غون " نعم فهمت..." قال ليوريو بعزم " اهمم ابقوا معي ..سأبقى حتى النهاية .." فنظرت إلى ليوريو فجأة أحسست إحساسا غريبا و اختفى البريق الذي في عيناي و توقفت عن الركض قائلة في نفسي _" __شيء فظيع سيحصل يا إلهي أنا خائفة__... __خائفة كثيرا__..."_استدار إلي غون و كورابيكا و ليوريو و معهم تومبا الآخرون لم يكترثوا و استمروا بالركض و هم يرمقونني بالنظرات قال غون " إيومي هل أنت بخير...!؟"، قال تومبا " ما بها...؟؟"، نظر إلي كورابيكا و قال " لقد حصل لها هذا في السفينة أيضا..." ، قال تومبا " آه..ما هو هذا..!" ، فقال ليوريو بسخرية " هل تعبت بهاته السرعة يا فتاة .." و عندما لم أرد عليه أضاف " سنتركك خلفنا إذا بقيت هكذا..." و لكني لم أرد أيضا، فبدت علامات القلق على وجهه و تقدم نحوي و قال " إيومي...هل.."، تقدم كورابيكا إلي و هز كتفي "إيومي..." فنظرت إليه و قد عدت إلى حالتي الطبيعية و قلت " هه..." فقال " هل أنت بخير..هل تحتاجين إلى الراحة ..." فنظرت إليهم جميعا " لا..أنا بخير... لماذا توقفتم ...هيا نتابع الركض ...هيا ..." ،نظروا إلي و أخذوا يركضون إلى جانبي فقال تومبا " ماذا حصل لك فجأة..؟؟..لقد أخفتنا..أليس كذلك..." و التفت إلى غون ، كورابيكا و ليوريو فقلت بضحكة غربية " لا..لا شيء شرد ذهني فجأة.." و قلت في نفسي " _علي أن اخبرهم __...__و لكن ليس أمام هذا الرجل_..." و حتى لا يطرحوا المزيد من الأسئلة قلت "اخبرنا يا تومبا أتعرف أيا من المتقدمين هنا...؟؟" فقال غون " نعم يا سيد تومبا لا شك انك تعرف الكثير من المشتركين بما انك شاركت خمسا و ثلاثين مرة اخبرنا عنهم ...لا شك أنهم جميعا أناس عظماء ..." قال تومبا " حسنا سأخبركم .. لنبدأ بالرقم 103 و هو المدعو بربون صائد الأفاعي انه شخص حقود جدا.."، نظرنا إليه كان رجلا يرتدي عمامة زرقاء اللون و ملابس طويلة رمادية ، تابع تومبا كلامه قائلا " يليه الرقم 76 هو تشيري رجل عسكري..." نظرنا إليه كان رجلا في مقتبل العمر ذا شعر بني داكن يرتدي ملابس حمراء و صفراء، فقال تومبا " لا احد يضاهيه في الفنون الحربية ... الرقم 255 و هو تودو هو مصارع ذكي..." التفتنا إليه كان شخصا سمينا ويرتدي قميصا ارزقا و له شعر رمادي طويل يمسكه بربطة شعر، تابع تومبا بكلامه قائلا " و من الرقم 197 حتى 199هم الثلاثي الأشقاء آموري.. الذين يحققون نتائج باهرة..." فقلت في نفسي _" __لهذا يرتدون القبعات متماثلة __.."_،نظر تومبا نظر إلى يساره و قال " ماذا أيضا... هناك الرقم 384انه كريتا الصياد الذي يصطاد أي مخلوق مستخدما أنبوب النفخ و العصا.." نظرنا إليه فقلت في نفسي "_سلاح ممتع و لكن القميص الأحمر الذي يرتديه فوق القميص الرمادي سيجذب انتباه أي مخلوق سيحاول اصطياده__...__و لن يستطيع الهرب بسبب شعره المجعد الكثيف__...__ماذا لو امسكه احد الوحوش من شعره__.. "_ و كتمت ضحكة كادت تخرج من فمي فقال تومبا " هؤلاء هم النخبة..." ، قال غون" واضح ..هم يبدون كما وصفت.." ، قال ليوريو " لكن السؤال أيجتازون الامتحان أم لا.." ، فجأة مر بجانبنا فتى بعمر غون بشعر ابيض يرتدي قميصين الأول بلون احمر قاتم فوق قميص آخر لونه رمادي و سروال قصير ازرق اللون هو يستعمل زلاجة للحركة ، قال غون و هو ينظر إليه " ما أروعه.." ، نظرت إليه بدهشة و قلت في نفسي " _أنا أعرفه__..__لكن لما لا أتذكر من أين__..__إن بذاكرتي خطبا ما لماذا صرت أنسى بهاته السرعة __.."_ قطع ليوريو تفكيري بصوته العالي و هو يقول " أيها المزعج.. هذا ليس عدلا أنت بذلك تخالف النظام ..." نظر الولد إلى ليوريو ثم نظر إلي لمدة فقلت في نفسي " _إذن هو يعرفني أيضا__.." _، قال غون " أنت من تكون و كم عمرك..." استدار الولد إلى ليوريو وقال " قل لي و بما أخالف النظام ..." فرد ليوريو " هذا امتحان لقوة الاحتمال ..." قال غون " ليس صحيحا.. قال المسؤول اتبعوني و لم يحدد نظاما..." فقال ليوريو " غون أأنت معي أم معه يا صديقي..." قال الولد بصوت خافت " صديقك.." قال كورابيكا لليوريو " لا تصرخ ..ستجهد نفسك كثيرا و الأهم من هذا يجب علينا أن نفكر في الامتحان فقط ..." قال تومبا " يبدو انك وجه جديد و لديك الكثير من الأسئلة استطيع أن أجيبك..." رمقه ذلك الطفل بنظرة مخيفة أسكتته ، ثم نظر إلى الأمام و خفف سرعته و نظر إلى غون الذي التفت إليه قائلا " ماذا..؟؟" قال الطفل " اسمي سألتني عنه..." قال غون " اجل لكن إن لم ترغب في الإجابة فلا باس.. أنا غون اثنا عشر عاما ..." قال الولد " هه اثنا عشر عاما ..." ثم بحركة رائعة فقز سحب الزلاجة من تحت قدميه و بدأ يركض معنا قال " غون ألن تستعملها ثانية.." قال الولد لليوريو " أيها العجوز كم عمرك..." قال ليوريو " آهه سني ليس مثل سنك لكنني شاب.." قال غون مشككا في كلام ليوريو " حقا.." فقال ليوريو " حتى أنت يا غون.. هذا مزعج ..لن أكلمك ثانية.." قال كورابيكا لي " هذا لا يصدق ..." فقلت بصوت خافت له حتى لا يسمعنا ليوريو " أظن انه في الثلاثينات ..." و كتمت ضحكة مرة أخرى ،بعد مدة من الركض خلف مسؤول الامتحان رأينا مفترق طرق قال كورابيكا لي " انه مفترق .." فقلت " ترى إلى أين يؤدي..." قال غون " أتساءل من يكون.. لا اعرفه ..لكنه يبدو في مثل سني.." قال ليوريو " هه لا يستحق الاهتمام يا الهي.. انه شخص مزعج ..." قال تومبا " خطير واضح من عينيه.." قال غون " لا أظن.." قال ليوريو " إنس الأمر أرى أن الجميع يتحركون في جهة اليسار.. يبدو انه من الأفضل أن نتجه يمينا ..." فقلت " أيها الأحمق المسؤول يتجه يسارا و علينا أن نتبعه لذلك تجاهل اليمين ..." قال غون " آه ما هذا إنني أشم رائحة زكية تأتي من القناة اليمنى .." قال تومبا " صحيح ترى ماذا تكون .." شممتها و قلت في نفسي _" __فعلا رائحة زكية_ .." و نظرت الى القناة اليمنى ، استمر الجري ثلاث ساعات.. قال كورابيكا " مفترق أخر.. مضت ثلاث ساعات إلى متى سنتابع هذا الجري..." فقلت " لا أرى أي مخرج قريب لذلك أظن أننا سنجري بضع ساعات أخرى .." قال غون " آهه أشم الرائحة الزكية مرة أخرى.." ، قال تومبا " كأنها رائحة شجرة ما ..." فجأة رأينا ليوريو يتراجع، يلهث و يتنفس بصعوبة قال غون و هو ينظر إليه " ما بك ...؟؟" ، استدرت لأنظر إليه أيضا ، قال ليوريو و هو يتصبب عرقا " إنه... أشبه بالمستحيل ..لاسيما شخص عادي مثلي..." و أوقع حقيبته و جلس أرضا يلهث قال غون " ليوريو..." توقفت عن الركض و كذلك غون و كورابيكا قال الولد الذي إلتقيناه سابقا لغون " لا ..." ، نظرت إليه فأضاف مخاطبا غون " هل أنت غبي لا فائدة لقد انتهى..." قال غون " ليس صحيحا ..كما أني لن أتخلى عنه لأنه صديق .." قال الولد" صديق..." و نظر إلي ثانية ، قال غون " نعم صديق..." حاول ليوريو الوقوف على قدميه قائلا " لن استسلم سأصبح صيادا على الرغم من كل شيء..." وبدأ يركض نحونا فقال تومبا " استرح قليلا لا تجهد نفسك.." قال ليوريو " اصمت أرجوك.. لسنا هنا لإضاعة الوقت .." ثم ركض مترا و انحنى قائلا " ساقاي... إنهما تخذلانني.." فقلت له " ليوريو استجمع قواك.. بعدها نلحق بالمسؤول مرة ثانية ..." فقال لي " لا..." قال له كورابيكا " لا أظن انك هنا لسبب المال وحده.." قال ليوريو " لا .. بل لأجل المال وحده ..و ليس لشيء آخر..." قال غون " لسنا هنا لنناقش ذلك ...سيد تومبا هل ترشدنا ماذا نفعل ..." نظرت إلى تومبا الذي وضع تومبا يده على ذقنه و كأنه يفكر ثم قال " نعم تلك الرائحة.. المفترق ...الرائحة الزكية من القناة اليمنى..أنت ربما تستطيع أن تستعيد قواك..." رفع ليوريو رأسه إلى تومبا و قال " أتظن..." قال تومبا " سبق أن شممت هاته الرائحة في مكان ما لابد أنها عبق شجر الأرز المنعش..." قال غون " المنعش..." وضع تومبا يد ليوريو على كتفه و قال " اجل عبقها كان ينعش الصيادين المنهكين في الغابة.. فمن شمه بعض الوقت استعاد طاقته كلها مدة من الزمن.." فقال كورابيكا " انتظر لحظه ..قد يكون هذا فخا.." قال تومبا " بالتأكيد هذا ممكن ..و لكن ليس في استطاعتك تركه هنا أليس كذلك.. علينا نترقب ذلك..." فقلت مقاطعة كلامه " و لكن..." فقاطعني تومبا قائلا " اسمعوا كنت دائما اخفق أتعلم لماذا أخفقت خمسا و ثلاثين مرة ..لأنني شخص طيب القلب جدا..." ونظر إلى ليوريو، قال غون " سيد تومبا ..." فقلت "سآتي معك..."، فقال ليوريو " لا.."، فقلت بغضب "قلت سآتي معك.." ، قال تومبا " لا تقلقي عندما يرتاح ليوريو نلحق بكم أعدكم.."، قال ليوريو و هو يحاول النظر إليه "تومبا.. أنا آسف.." ثم نظر إلينا قائلا " غون كورابيكا إيومي لا تهتموا لأمري اذهبوا.." قال غون بحزن " ليوريو لا.." قال ليوريو " ألم تسمع ما قلت ..اذهب ..هيا.." قال تومبا " غون لا تقلق سأكون معه كنت ذا فائدة في المرات الخمس و الثلاثين الماضية لن أكون مغفلا حتى أقع في فخ سهل و الآن اذهبوا بسرعة.." قال غون " نعم فهمت..." ، نظرت إلى تومبا و قلت في نفسي " _لازلت لا أثق به __.."__،_ رمى غون بصنارته ليلتقط حقيبة ليوريو التي كانت بعيدة عنا عدة مترات و أعطاها لتومبا قائلا " تفضل هذه أمانتك.." قال تومبا " نعم ..." و أخذها منه و استدار مساعدا ليوريو على السير عائدا إلى القناة اليمنى نظرنا إليه و هو مبتعد و معه ليوريو، قال الولد لغون " ماذا ستفعل ألن تذهب.." فاستدرنا إليه قال غون " عفوا جعلتك تنتظر تستطيع الذهاب .." قال الولد " و أنت ألن تذهب أيضا.." قال غون " لا ..بل سأنتظر عودة ليوريو.." فقلت " أنا سألحق بهما لا أثق تومبا رغم ما يظهره من طيبة.." هز غون رأسه لي واستدار إلى كورابيكا قائلا " كورابيكا سوف الحق بهما أيضا... أنا قلق جدا قلق " ، قال كورابيكا " سأذهب معكما و نلحق بالمشتركين فيما بعد.." قال غون " سنرجع بالتأكيد سأكون سعيدا لو أخبرتني عن اسمك لأني لا اعلم بما أناديك .." حملق الولد بغون و لم يجب ،

فقال غون" حسنا لا تريد إلى اللقاء.." و ركضنا بالاتجاه الذي ذهب فيه تومبا و ليوريو

* * *

من المأكد أنكم لاحظتم ان اسم نيكول الحقيقي الذي دبلج للعبية هو نيكولاس و تودهو هو بالاصل تودو و ايضا حديث كورابيكا عندما كان يشجع نفسه هو بالاصل لم يفعل ذلك بل كان يقول ما كتبته في حلقتي مشيرا الى حديث ليوريو و غون

ارجو منكم التعليق على قصتي و لكم الشكر الجزيل على ذلك


End file.
